Beyond The Clouds Of Reality
by That One Dank Boi
Summary: What If Kazuto/Kirito Got The Power of The Cardinal System's Core? Being A Guy That reads Too Much Manga, The Infamous Asshat Kirito Tries to beat the many events that happen In SAO's Universe with the help of being the biggest cheater you'll probably ever find.Includes a few OCs for Plot Filling. Rated M For Language And Lemons. KiritoxHarem Included
1. Prologue

Hey bois! is me...Uh novicewriter64 here for a SAO STORY AYAYAYAYAYAY this is my first time writing...in this place, so excuse me while I try to get comfortable and that my chapters are short, I'll try to release weekly because of study and shit but when summer vacation rolls around don't worry, cuz then I'll publish daily...thank for time. now enjoy, uh, chapter. OH NOES WAIT! This Story will follow SAO Canon story only with very edgy and Op kirito with harem with teaks here and there so uh...Sorry No Gameverse, No kizmel But look for Yuni and everybody besides Kizmel since I have not played any game...Besides The GGO One, Tat was good shit even tho I had no idea who Premiere was so ya! Oh yeah, No Philia either, and sorry for this long start just need to get all this outta the way just shooting down probable questions...and that not a word AND BY THE WAY THIS WILL CHANGE BETWEEN 3/THIRD PERSON AND KIRITO'S POV SO...THIS CHAPTER WILL START WITH KIRITO'S POV AND THEN 3 AND THEN KIRITO AND YOU GET IT. **oh yeah, and in This Timeline polygamy is allowed in Japan, explained in chapter.**

 **Disclaimer** :I don't own anything about SAO besides this Home made story.

 **Prologue** **: _What Does Any Of It Have To Do With Me?_**

Clouds...such an interesting concept, they fly around in circles, around the blue sky as big contton candy's in the sky...I wish I could be a cloud, Not having to worry about anything, Anyone or just simply themselves...Sitting in this bench infront of the sea with railing infront of me as the trees in a park behind me start being moved left and right because of the wind in this sunny and windy day, I wonder what would get me to just...become a cloud.

The World is indeed Weird, The High mighty ones of Japan decided That polygamy is allowed because of vote, But it's rare to see such thing, It's mainly with rich people or famous people that's why seeing someone in a "Harem" Is so rare even though they allowed it, No one really minds as long as The girls or boys in the harem are comfortable with it. Huh, It's almost like Everybody's wet dream came true but no one is horny anymore.

I remember this day thoroughly Though, the day I met Her...She came up to the bench and sat next to me...I was so lost in thought I forgot I was sitting with my legs looking like a complete dumbass, She giggled loudly As I looked at her and then at the way I was sitting, 'Way to create a dumb scene that would only appear in a novel idiot.' I said to myself as she sat closer as I fixed myself and sat normally, I looked to my side to a see a beatiful chest-nut haired girl with pairing eyes to her hair. Gorgeous was the only thing I could think whenever I looked at her.

Nonetheless, She said how beautiful the sky was And asked What I Thought, and if you looked from behind the bench and upwards, It looked like a starting scene to an anime, Wait Why was I thinking that anyway!? I sighed when she asked me, Being The Most Idiot fucking guy I could be I Said the most embarassing fucking thing I could've said.

"Yare Yare Daze, Ins't it always Beautiful?"

And now I would understand if you asked how I didn't jump in the ocean or just ran away when I said such thing, but her laughter was just such a marvellous thing to hear that I...I almost wanted to get closer. But what crazy girl would want a guy with dead fish eyes to get closer to her.

"Nee, I'm Asuna Yuuki, You're funny You know that? What's the Comedian's name I might ask?"

Now if I wasn't the Big Boy that I Am I would've straight up said "Sans", But since The game is not so popular here In Japan for him to have made such an Epic joke, He just went with his normal name

"Kirigaya Kazuto, Nice to Meet you."

After I realise I was thinking in third person, I shook my head and looked at her, she blushed and smiled sweetly and The words she said after, Never left my mind from that day forward, And I could sense, Just a Tiny bit, That, That might have changed my whole Fate from now on.

"You seem like a Cute Giant Mess, Kirigaya Kazuto!"

 ***Insert scene where such scene starts having strong wind as they stare and eachother's eyes and the camera follows some leaves that follow to the sky***

Now if that wasn't cliché enough, Lets go to my current position and my current life Myself.

My life is Basically as bad as a Life can get, Besides the more horrible things you can get. I live with My Aunt And My cousin, My cousin thinking I'm her brother And Me trying not to cringe everytime she grabs my arm. I go to school, play videogames 24/7/365 Besides whenever I'm in school or eating or going to the bathroom, That's my life...I know, it's sad.

I am 14, And Tomorrow is the launch Of The Most anticipated game, And If I didn't know any better, I would've masturbated knowing the game was coming out. ***lenny face***

And sure, I might Have Eyes that are more dead than Jeebus, But at least I'm not the fat ugly ass that walks around with a pillow that has a woman on it, Ugh, Gives me the chills!

And I Participated In the Beta of SAO, So, As I may Know, I was the strongest player in the beta and I reached the floor limit and soloed 3 bosses. Mainly because some days I might have never logged out because of farming...And I might have a slight proble-

I was Immediately cut out of my thoughts Of Me being the selfish man I was. To look at my phone, It was A Unknown Number, But what's the worst that could happen? I picked up and the Angel's voice came from it, Making my eyes widen like never before.

"Kirito-Kun? Is That You?"

Said Asuna as my head started to throw every option it had for me to answer as I constantly tried looking for the best asnwer I had For me to asnwer, I then decided to go for something that may be the worst Answer I've ever came up to someone I only saw Once in my life.

"I missed you."

Now If I was a normal human being I would've turned off the phone, Grabbed a gun and shot my head and I could have finally rested in peace...Is what I would've done if she didn't start to suddenly giggle as it became laughter, I blushed slightly and looked around and I didn't find a asnwer to why she was giggling like crazy.

"Ahahahaha! Kirito-kun! I also missed your cute face."

What? What!? WhAt!? WHAT!? _**WHAT**_. Is the only thing that went through my mind as The most gorgeous girl I've ever seen started laughing out loud to remembering me. Man, I was starting to believe in God, That's how you know this is serious me!

 _ **Maybe, Just Maybe...Fate Was starting to give me a chance.**_

\--

 _ **OOOO YE.**_ that's it for the prologue! I decided to change up Kirito's personality when he's with friends that are guys or just alone, With girls hes a shy mess while still trying to be protective and badass so don't worry about Kirigaya over here ruining his relantionship because he's an ass with himself or guys. Ples give rating and tell me how story was, pretty thankful me gonna be so, sorry for the very tiny chapter, Just had to get the first girl in, Just making Kirito's shitty personality sink in and overall, next chapter will be third person and I'll talk a bit about Sugu and Asuna's side of the story and then ending with Kirito getting stuck in the game...so yeah **AND IF ANYONE CAN TELL ME HOW TO MAKE LINES TO SEPARATE THE INTRO FROM THE STORY FROM THIS ENDING THING HERE WILL BE HIGHLY APPRECIATED! thank, Cosmic was here.**


	2. Chapter 1

Ey realesing a new chapter now because I feel Too excited to write this story and The first Chapter was tiny anways, So let's get into it.

 **Disclaimer** :I don't own anything about SAO, this story is just Another fan made history about it.

 **Chapter 1:Sure, As Long As It Doesn't Mean Anything.**

Asuna Yuuki Was Walking with a leather purse with a black and white strip skirt and a black coat with a white red stripped shirt appearing by the open coat. She was walking as she looked at the sky, giggling to herself of how it would be so boring to be a cloud, just floating without nothing to do...seriously who would want to...Become a cloud.

Before she could take another step she looked at the street and saw a Kid standing while crouching on the bench looking at the sky, His effeminate face and dead eyes didn't go really well, Even though the face makes him cute, His eyes just make him badass, which is kind of funny if you think about it.

Looking at the boy for a bit longer, She walked to the bench and sat down and made herself comfortable before looking to the side and noticing he was looking at her as she smiled and then He looked immediately at the way he was sitting down, as He then Blushed and Made himself in a more comfortable and normala position as he sighed embarrassingly, Since She kinda knew he was probably never with a girl, She decided to start the conversation.

"The Sky Is Beautiful today don't you think?"

She Asked to the Effeminate looking boy next to her as he looked around and scratched the back of his head so fast it was almost unbelievable for her, He then came with the most unthinkable asnwer that never and would have never crossed her mind.

"Yare Yare Daze, Ins't it always?"

Trying to contain the longest laugh of the century, after some time staring at eachother's eyes, she bursted out in laughter before holding her stomach like crazy and swiping her eyes that cryed from her maniac yet adorable laughter as The effeminate boy just blushed as he sighed in relief, Asuna touched his shoulder making him look into her eyes as their faces were close, almost a bit too close for comfort.

"I'm Asuna Yuuki, And What is The Comedian's Name I May Ask?"

She said as The Boy blushed and looked around, Probably thinking about making a joke or something from the looks of his face, But he then just sighed and looked at her.

"Kirigaya...Kirigaya Kazuto, Nice to Meet You."

Asuna Gave the Boy with the name of Kazuto two quick nods as she sat back down and smiled at him, He was interesting, She doesn't think she ever saw such a bad and cute looking guy before, He's sure a rare specimen, She then looked around and smiled at him as he was still blushing, looking upwards at the sky.

"May I Ask Wha-"

Suddenly the Sound of a Alarm went off as Asuna Woke up and looked around her and saw she was still in her room, She sighed in disappointment and sat down, Turning off the alarm and Stretching while yawning as she got up and went to her window, openong the curtains She nodded smiling and taking a lungfull of air as she sighed and smiled, walking to the mirror in her room and taking her clothes off, Her mid-sized breasts with pink nipples showing in the mirror as she grabbed them and placed them up and down as she sighed.

"They should a little bigger, Damnit."

She pouted as she walked to her closet and opened it, Choosing White Long pants, Sunglasses, a White hat and a Black Coat and A White shirt beneath The Coat as she looked at herself in the mirror and smiled, Taking off the glasses and smiling at herself as she blinked.

"Ka-zu-to!"

She also came prepared with a blue bikini beneath her clothes, she giggled to herself and placed the sunglasses infront of her eyes again, Grabbing her phone and going out of her room and walking through the giant hallways of her house, Asuna started going down a set of stairs in the end of the corridor as she walked outside and looked at the perfect day to go to the Beach, She unlocked her phone, went to Waitsapp and talked to her friend which asked Asuna to place her contact as Lisbeth, She sighed at the thought of Shinozaki Rika and saw a new message as she gasped.

Liz:"I Think I found Your Little Stalk Prey "

Asuna:"Liz! He's not my prey...It's just that...That day was fun! That's all! And I didn't have time to get his contact! "

Liz:"Says the girl that sleeps More Than Her Prey, Asuna, Asuna, Asuna...Anyway, You better go on your little date soon, because you know SAO is gonna launch at 6 PM and it's 1PM."

Asuna:"Sheesh I know! Anyways, Gotta run, Talk to ya Later!"

Asuna clicked the Number Her friend Send her as it started Calling the Number, As She heard it being picked up, She smiled and cleared her throat.

"Kirito-Kun? Is That You?"

Said Asuna, As Kazuto gulped from the phone, Her head dropped to the side as she heard.

"I missed You."

Which made her both giggle and Blush, As She smiled from hearing the Boy that she only met once Missed her, She then placed her finger in her chin and smiled

"Ahahaha! Kirito-Kun! I also missed your Cute face!"

Kazuto then Got a dumbfolded face as he heard And Processed that Asuna called him Kirito, Why and When did she come up with that name? Wait! Maybe she knows he's Kirito In The internet?! or something worst.

"Asuna...Why are you calling me Kirito?"

Asuna then placed her hand on her mouth as she then sighed, walking across the street and stopping infront of a house and clicking the button besides the door as Kirito heard someone in the door from the sound of the inside of the House as he ran out of his room before Sugu and opened the door as Asuna turned her phone off.

"Because That's What was In Your Email Adress, Besides, Kirito comes out of the mouth easier."

She smiled sweetly before Kazuto dropped the phone and looked at her almost not wanting to believe such a gorgeous girl was infront of him, and in that position because of him.

"Onii-chan!? Who's at the doo-"

Said Suguha before gasping as loudly as she could, Making Kirito flinch as he looked at the Suguha with a annoyed look, She closed her mouth and quietly giggled nervously.

"Suguha, This is My Quote On Quote Friend...We've met only once yesterday and she somehow found my number."

Kazuto made a Face that Even Suguha knew that it meant 'I don't really Care.' Suguha then quickly stepped stair by stair to the door pushing Her Onii-chan to the side and placing her hand for her to grab.

"Kirigaya Suguha, Nice to meet you!"

Asuna grabbed her hand and shook it with a smile before looking at her.

"Asuna Yuuki! Nice to meet you Sugu."

They then looked at Kazuto who was with his arms kinda open and laying on the wall before blinking twice.

"Wha-what is it? Something on my face?"

He said, completely blushing by having two beautiful women look at him, GOD DAMN INCEST LOVING AND VIRGIN INSTINCTS. Well It's not like he can tell Suguha he loves her in more ways than one because of his guilty pleasure. his guilty pleasure being incest of course.

"Oh yeah! Kirito-kun, I came here to ask you out! And do more things you promised that day!"

Suguha Screamed while blushing, Looking at Kazuyo with a pouted and very angry face, after her one loud scream, Kazuto looked away and gulped.

"Sure, SAO only launches tomorrow..."

"Eh? No Kirito...It launches at 6:00Pm today..."

"E-eh? So I guess I have time...So Sure, as long as it doesn't mean anything..."

Said Kazuto already knowing what Suguha wanted. Suguha smiled as so did Asuna, For Asuna, This day was just getting more interesting by the second and for Sugu, She just wanted to spend more time with her "brother".

"So let's go! Let's not waste Anymore time!"

Suguha and Asuna screamed at the same time, Grabbing Kazuto's hand and running freely throught the Streets like two kids with a giant lollipop, Kazuto just sighed along the way.

Some time later, They were inside the Giant Shopping they had some blocks away, Kazuto was of course following behind but without anything **yet** , He then Started thinking a bit deeper, before hitting a wall with his face, he shook his head and looked forward, Seeing the door to a woman's clothing shop.

"Oi, Oi, Oi, Oi!! My Life Ins't some kind of romance or cliché Harem! I'm a loner, Not a MC."

He said to himself before turning around, But then being grabbed by two hands of Hell, As he then gulped and jumped into the ground, Trying to crawl away.

"No!!! PLEASE! ANYTHING BUT THIS! NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!"

He screamed before being pulled in. Kazuto was now sitting down infront of two rooms, He sighed before placing his hand on his chin and closing his eyes.

'Alright virgin! Look, Don't be a dumbass, Don't be Tense, Don't be Cliché, BE A MAN. That was the last words of my friend who entered one of these shops. Poor man, He was a good kid, Now It's my turn, Don't say "You look nice/great/ok" all the time, Don't look idiotic, An-'

"KIRITO-KUN!!"

Kazuto was snapped from his thoughts to look at Asuna who was wearing a beautiful red Dress, sunglasses and high heels as Kazuto looked at her, Blushing madly while his eye twitched. He then placed his hand in his mouth before she went closer to his face.

"Gorgeous..."

He said, Wanting for only him to hear it but apparently this anime creator hates him as he looked upwards and saw a Blushing Asuna looking away.

"I-I'll Try S-s-something else...I guess."

Asuna said before going into her room, he looked around at the Female employees that were giggling at their situation for him only to run out as fast as he could, But he didn't, Because he was NiceGuyᵀᴹ Kazuto. Before he could finish his blushing, Suguha came out of her room with a skin tight white shirt, A Black coat and a skirt.

'Godamn Suguha looking like every mans dream with boobs like that and a nice ass...Godamnit, Why did I have to be the loner/pervert type?'

Kazuto thought to himself as he stared at Suguha's big melons before looking down and holding his mouth, Which Suguha took as he had no words to what she was Wearing, which meant she probably was too beautiful for him, Which also made her blush, making her walk back into the room as he looked at both rooms.

'Fuck, Like this I won't be able to walk, Hopefully no one notices my-'

They both walked out of the rooms and looked away, blushing.

"We guess we found something we like."

Kazuto gulped and nodded, Paying for the clothes and walking out of the store with rumors between the employees that were "A Polygamy is about to happen" and such, which made him sigh louder.

The next 5 hours were a date between him, Suguha and Asuna. Afterwards Asuna gave them goodbye, Suguha and Kazuto looked at eachother, Suguha smiled and Kazuto just gave a shrug before both of them walked inside their rooms, Once Kazuto entered his room, He looked at the time, 6:00PM, He gasped, Grabbing his NerveGear, Running SAO And placing it on, Closing his eyes as he opened his mouth

 **"LINK START!"**

WOOOOOW! Another chapter. I guess this might be one day yes another day no, Then Monday Or Sunday another chapter is coming up! I just didn't Include Suguha's backstory because ya know. Kazuto Ignores her, Her sad and all that. Next Chapter is finally the game, and It's start, It's boss and Kazuto encountering "The Rat", "Filler Character that ended up being funnier than the story." And Ya! And hey! this was longer so gimme so slack here.


	3. Bonus Chapter 1

Since I decided and A Comment pointed it out! I decided to Give a bonus chapter before going back to the Main Story...It's Suguha's backstory...

 **Disclaimer:I don't own anything about SAO or anything related to it, This is just a Home Made Fanfic.**

 **Bonus Chapter:In The Past.**

-

March 10th, 2:00PM, Kirigaya Residence, Living room.

'Heh, Clouds! I always thought about them as funny pictures in the sky...I wonder who would like to be a funny picture in the sky...And Who wouldn't to be one? it seems so fun yet so boring! Man it's really hard to decide if Anyone would want to...Become a cloud.'

Suguha Kirigaya, Sister of the infamous loner known as Kazuto, She and Kazuto aren't exactly siblings, Kazuto is just a adopted kid into Suguha's family and Kazuto doesn't seem to mind, She just wonders why sometimes Kazuto just wants to get away from her...WhAt CoUlD bE tHe ReAsOn HuH!?

Suguha was sitting in the couch of The living room of their House, they live alone and Suguha is mostly on her own most of the time, She looked around the living room and back at the TV where a Virtual Idol was singing, her name was Yuna, apparently voiced by a actual female high schooler. Suddenly Kirito came into the living room and went straight Into the kitchen as he looked around for food.

"O-Oh! Hello Onii-chan! See there's still new Virtual Idol called Yuna! Inst she cute?"

Kirito grabbed the bottle of milk and bit the cap, pushing it out and throwing it onto the kitchen's table, then grabbing a bottle and filling it with milk as he looked at Suguha.

"I'd get more excited over little sister's naked body."

He said, then drinking the milk as Suguha blushed and looked away, It was always like this, Kazuto flirting with her was normal but it always made her so happy to hear it even though he sounded like the most disgusting siscon you'd ever find. He sighed in relief once he finished the milk as he walked back to his room, He then stopped at the door to the living room.

"Man, If this was the timeline where I'd get a bunch of girls to like me, I'd definitely bang you."

He said as he was about to leave, He then stopped once again and looked at her.

"Oi, Would you like to go Around? You know, Just to see if something changed that would be interesting?"

Suguha looked suprised at him with a glance of hope as she sighed and nodded with a happy smile as he nodded back and went to his room, Suguha touched her lips with a open mouth as she closed them again and looked away.

-

March 10th, 3:00 PM, Lake Park, Walkway.

Suguha was wearing a black tank top with a white shirt ontop of it with a skirt and knee socks with some shoes, As Kazuto was using his edgy clothes as always, all black.

They were walking next to the lake, as next to eachother as possible, Suguha looked at Kazuto, She blushed as she looked away straight after as Kazuto noticed her and sighed, deciding to talk.

"You heard? There's a carnival today in the top of the mountain, We could go there if you wanted...Ya know, Some us time?"

He said, emphasizing on the Some Us part as she blushed madly and looked away as Kazuto laughed slightly and continued walking as Suguha stopped and he stopped with her.

"Mmmm? Suguha?"

"T-T-T-THEN IT'S A DATE!!'

Kazuto eyes widen as he looked away and blushed slightly, Making Suguha smile like she never did before.

"Mmm...Mhmm, Sure."

Suguha screamed of happiness as she started running circles around him as he tracked her, with a amazed expression, suddenly it turned into a worried one.

'OH GOD, DID MY LIFE JUST TURN INTO A EROGE BECAUSE A FESTIVAL IS HAPPENING!?!'

He thought as he gave it a second and everything seemed normal as he shook his head for thinking such a thing as he walked behind Happy Suguha.

-

March 10th, 6:00 PM, Mountain Sugoi, Festival Entrance.

Kazuto was waiting for his little sister on the entrance of the festival, he looked around and then at the watch in his pulse, He sighed as he looked at the start of the stairs from the ending, He then got touched on the shoulder as he jumped and screamed looking behind him as a Suguha with a kimono awaited him as he blushed slightly and looked away.

"H-Hey Suguha, You look...nice."

She smiled at him and grabbed his hand, dragging him with her as he followed behind her, And then it started, Both of them ate, played, prayed and Kazuto walked so much that he wasn't used to so his legs literally just gave out and then had to got sit on a bench, gladly there was a bench with a clear vision of the sky.

Suguha placed her hand in her chest as she looked at Kazuto who was breathing heavily and was probably gonna die out if not given enough time to breath, Suguha then grabbed his collar and made him face her.

"Onii-No! Kazuto! I...I...I have liked you all my life! From the day We adopted you I looked at you as a hero! As a figure of inspiration, Always sounding so rude and like a smart ass isn't nice but I know you better than anyone else, I know you Like Cup Noodles! I know your Favorite Anime has something to do with Monogatari and I know you have a fetish about incest!!"

Suguha said out loudly to him as a Firework exploded onto the sky as she looked teary, He just gulped as Suguha slowly went closer to his face.

"So please...Just let me have this."

Suguha then kissed him, as it quickly turned into a make out as She placed him laying on the bench as she kissed him with passion while laying ontop of him, She then stopped after some time and gulped down Their mixed saliva as she placed her tongue out.

"Make out with me daily, And I swear I won't be as clingy as you normally see me."

Not being able to hold back his instincts and the fact he had such a fetish, He jumped onto her and made out with her through the rest of The Festival.

-

This is just a bonus chapter, That's why it's as tiny as the Prologue, and yes, Suguha inst as clingy because of this promise and the fact that they made out before going around the mall with Asuna. Look out, Since Friday comes out the actual new chapter, And hey, It might come out earlier.

This is Yo Boi signing out.


	4. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:I don't own anything about Sword Art Online, This is a work of fiction.**

_

 **Chapter 2:I** **Think I Might End Up With A Harem Afterall.**

I Opened my eyes to see The Main Gate plaza being infested with people every other second, Man, The release was really big huh? Even if the Open beta was full, this is beyond believable, I then shook my head and looked around the exits, running beyond the fields without no one stopping me, I didn't have time to help others, I had to take the best Grinding spots before they were taken.

As I Killed monsters on my path to the Fast one, But still pretty shitty, Grinding spot before I was interrupted by a manly(?) Scream that took me out of my "Power Obsession" state as I looked around and saw a light pink haired male with what seemed to have a bandana wraped around his forehead. My eyes widen as I started shaking.

"K-Klein...?"

He said as the Clearly adult male looked behind him and saw The "Handsome" looking guy he saw on the open beta. He smiled and laughed slightly.

"Oi! Kirito! Long time aye!?"

I gulped and nodded, As suddenly Klein was flung towards me, Making me have to catch him not to make a bad impression as the day finally came around. Man, I really wished he didn't meet me, THE GUY WENT AROUND THE OPEN BETA SCREAMING "I need a girlfriend!"!!

 **In The Main Gate plaza, Leafa/Sugu Met Asuna only because Asuna looked the same in real life...**

"Thanks Kirito! I'm still a little rusty, could ya help me here?!"

I groaned as the male ADULT behind me asked a teenager to help kill a boar, I activated my sword art《Piercing》And Dashed towards the monster, Killing him into the various polygons that flew to the sky.

"Going to the Grinding spot I told you about Klein?"

"Heh! You bet!"

"Man I wish we didn't make such a good Attack Team as we did..."

"EH!? C'mon Kirito! Stop being Kirito and let's go around!"

"Ugh, Fine!"

Me and Klein both started running like madmans to the spot like a team, but never in a party For some reason...? We encountered a Monster just after the last one, which I went first, Using a《Horizontal》Then A《Vertical》Sword art.

"SWITCH!!"

I rolled backwards and Klein screamed forward, Grabbing the sword and placing the sword inside the Boars face with the《Piercing》Sword art, Killing the boar into more polygons.

"C'mon! DON'T FALL BACK!"

"You sound like a Commander in a war Kirito..."

After some time Grinding away our time into 7:20PM, I was standing looking into the floating islands With the waterfalls and the giant sun going down. Klein sighed in relief, stretching his arms and then getting up, running to My side and slapping my back with all his might as I almost lost balance and almost fell to the abyss as I ragained My balance and looked at Klein with the maddest face I could make.

"SORRY KIRITO IT WAS A JOKE!!!"

Klein screamed at me as I then groaned and walked to the grass and sat down as Klein did the same next to me.

"I have pizza coming over at 7:30PM, So...Your busty sister free."

"I'm gonna make sure she isn't even if I have to do the job."

"Wow, That's cold...Even if you receive the Title "Ladies Man Swordsman"?"

"Who would come up with such a shitty title?! Oh yeah, YOU."

"Oh well, Anyways its 7:25 So I'm logging out, Seeya Kirito."

"I'll have you out of my friends list as soon as Possible."

"Wow, you haven't changed a bit...Eh...Kirito..."

Klein said, kinda afraid from what I could see, I then sighed and walked besides him, and looked around and to the ground.

"What?"

"There's no Log Out button..."

"Eh? you can't be serious, It's right on the menu, beneath configurations."

I said, bringing up the menu myself and, To my disbelief, My eyes widen as my sword falls out of my hand and into the ground, My hands start shaking, Why? why isn't it there?

Suddenly, A Bell sound started ringing as Me and Klein were forced teleported into the main Plaza as we looked upwards, Seeing red signs surround the plaza, Blood started coming out of the signs as they dropped, forming a giant cloaked being as it elevated its hands upwards.

 **"All OF YOU! You're the players that chosen to play Sword Art Online. I'm Kayaba Akihiko! The Creator Of SAO."**

This can't be happening, I'm stuck here? What about Sugu? What About Asuna?

 **"You're all stuck here! If you open the Main Menu, You can see that the Log Out button disappeard, This is no bug! It's a Feature of Sword Art Online!"**

What Am I going to do? I need to start tracing a way to the closer towns...Get The Quest with the Anneal Blade start after killing wol-

 **"Now, If You could, I wish you to open the inventory, I placed a special Item in your inventorys."**

I looked upwards at the creator and gulped, opening my inventory and using the item called《Mirror》. A Normal mirror appeard in my hands as I looked into it. Suddenly behind me, people started transforming into...other people? As my turn came, I looked into the mirror and My dead Fish eyes and Stupid face were back. I looked around as I ran to the exit pushing people aside and looked into the creator one last time before I was about to run out the plaza when he was done.

 **"And Finishing my statement, I will tell you one more thing. If You die, You will die in the real world, The Nervegear will send A Electromagnetic wave to your brain, frying it whole. Now go! Fight with all your might to leave this place!"**

And with that, I knew what I had to do, Run out of here and never look back, Never care about anyone, Just to survive! And become the strongest player to survive this shitty joke of a death game.

_

 **April** 30th, 2022 2:00PM, Town of Beginnings, Inn.

It's been two weeks? three weeks? I don't really care, But Ever since the Death game began, More than 3,000 people died, either because of suicide, because certain family members didn't knew and just took off the Nervegear Killing them or They died killing monsters. I managed to level up till level 13 but I'm not gonna get any stronger with monsters in the first floor since the strongest ones are level 8 and only the boss being Level 10. I managed to get the Anneal blade, and Get it to level 10 8, Since it's currently the only weapon that can be upgraded with 10, Any other weapon has a limit of 5. My current skills are 《Piercing》,《Parry》and 《Switch》Even though I'm a solo player, I Didn't have any other skills I liked, So I'm stuck with these.

They found the first floor boss and they are having a meeting to those who are fighting in the front lines, And I'm going there, It's today 2:10PM, So I better get going before they start, Don't wanna miss out on "You better create a party if you don't wanna DiE.".

I reached the current place they were having a meeting on, I just sat down and looked at the other players, To my dismay, I found Asuna and Suguha sitting there, _**WAIT WHAT,**_ Suguha and Asuna were together in the frontlines? Oh wait, Yeah I ran out the moment The invisible wall was gone...But when did Suguha get a NerveGear? And Why is Asuna he-

Before I could continue my thoughts someone jumped on my back and grabbed making me fly down the set of stairs of the meeting point till the floor that met my face, Everybody was looking at us like some kind of aliens. Wait who was behind me again? I turn my ahead to take a look only to see the familiar giant grin on a face with some whiskers on it.

"H-Hey Argo..."

"Kii-bou, what did I tell about finding me as fast you could once the game started?"

"I...Got busy..."

"Lies!"

Argon, Also known as "The Rat", The First and Only Information broker in all the game, Friends with me since the closed beta, And she's been able to find me ever since, No matter where I am...I wonder how she does it.

"ONII-CHAN!?"

"KIRITO-KUN!!"

Welp, There are the yells I thought were coming earlier, Both Suguha and Asuna ran over to me and looked at Argo as she grinned widely.

"Oho Kirito! You got some beautys for our harem plan haven't'cha?"

"I told you Argo! It's Not Happening! I'm a lonely wolf, But if it did happen, It wouldn't be a half bad huh?"

I said, Rubbing my chin with a grin as I got up, making Argo wrap her arms around my neck to stay on my back as I got up, Looking at everybody that were staring at me, Even the blue haired male that seemed quite pissed, I grabbed Suguha and Asuna's arm to go behind the Wall and made Argo drop between them as I looked at them.

"First of all, Suguha, You're gonna tell me how you got a NerveGear And Asuna...Nothing, And Argo never do something like that again!! Well, with that out of the way...Don't go to the frontlines, I need a backup plan in case masturbating to images ob my mind doesn't work out."

I said, with my most serious tone I could come up with as they looked confused at me, Suguha touched them both in the shoulder as Suguha breathed in and out.

"First off, I bought the NerveGear because I wanted to see the world you loved Onii-chan. Second...why?"

"Look I can't have the two most cute and incredible girls dying on me! Besides! Making others jealous just makes me happy overall."

I said, Looking at them with a worried face as they could only blush in response and look away, I then looked at Argo which seemed quite mad.

"T-two Kii-bou?!"

"THREE! THREE! THREE! Please don't kill me Cockroach!"

"IT'S THE RAT!!"

Argo sighed looking at me with a Blushing and smiling face as she nodded, I sighed in response.

"You better go back and create a party with a group of people, Argo, I'LL PM you if I need anything."

I said walking away as Suguha grabbed my shirt and pulled me back, Making me look her straight in the face as she pinned me in the wall.

"What about you?"

"I-...I Am Batman...I work alone."

Suddenly a Party Invitation appeard in my scream, I got a dumbfounded face as Asuna, Argo and Suguha looked demon mad At me as I gulped and Accepted. All three smiled as I groaned.

_

 **April 30th, 2022, 4:00PM, Forest, Log House.**

Did I really have to buy this house because they wanted a place to stay that wasn't a damn Inn, But why did I have to pay with my precious Col?!

I was sitting in a chair around a round table with Suguha, Asuna and Argo talking, I sighed and decided to talk with them.

"So you three, How did you three take the news? About being stuck here?"

I said normally almost if We weren't actually gonna die if We died in the game, but they sure looked uncomfortable, All three looking away like that.

"I...Almost Collapsed."

Admittedly said Asuna.

"I took it like a strong punch in the face, But I managed to take Asuna out of it, And we did Okay ever since."

Said Suguha.

"Thinking about Kii-bou's 8 pack abs made me alright in the end."

"Hehe, Indeed, my other character's abs were amazing."

Argo Said before me as we both nodded at the same time, as the other two looked at us with unbelief, I then sighed at looked at them.

"So? you guys want to go over the Boss's plan?"

-

April 30th, 10:00 PM, Cabin in the woods, Kirito's room.

I was sleeping comfortably until I woke up to the sound of my door opening, I slightly opened my eyes to see a Naked Suguha only with a bra and panties as she slowly walked to me, and layed down on the bed inside the blanket as her hand slowly went up my leg as I held my manly insticts not to jump on her.

"Onii-chan..."

She whispered sexually into my ear as I was near my fucking edge as someone else opened the door, As Asuna and Argo, both with only a bra and panties, appeared waving at Suguha as she blushed and just layed down again.

In the end, I ended up having Suguha on my right, Asuna on my left and a cute purring Argo in my chest, both of them sleeping as I was awake, trying to sleep, Which was hard while having two girls hold both my arms, and when I said both, I meant that Argo was awake, playing with my manhood with a giant grin that I was trying to stop from getting erect while she was laying on my chest.

And oh boi a long night that was.

-

Ay! another chapter! Way more earlier than I expected and planned but it's here either way! nExt chapter is the TRUE Boss fight because I felt like I had to place somethings here and there before it, and I want to boss battle to be as epic as possible so yeah.

This is Ya Boi, Signing out.


	5. Chapter 3

Hey! before this chapter begins, I just wanna Say that this story has taken inspiration form _SAO:The Eroge ((That apparently Reads This Story which still makes me filled with unbelief everytime I see their comments)), The Prince Of Swords, Prestige and The Exclusive Blacksmith!_ Huge shout outs to those stories for being amazing and amusing...Though the Eroge does make my cringe bone go to maximums, They are still good stories and make me determined to try and write longer and longer chapters every time! So without futher ado! Let's show the main plot twist that's gonna affect the whole story from now on! taken inspiration from The absurd powerful waifus and the _System Trinity._

 **Disclaimer:I don't own anything about or related to SAO.**

-

 **Chapter 3:As I Said...I'm A Solo Player.**

April 31th, 9:00 AM, Forest, Random Trail.

Last night was so amusing my virgin instincts almost kicked in and I ran, But I held Argo's teasing and became the man and not the beast in that situation...even though fucking those gorgeous women wouldn't have been so bad, My teenager mind Inst ready to take it...

Right now I'm walking around the forest for some peace, without having to deal with the constant flirting of Argo and the Killer stares of the other two...I wonder How I got into this situation...just yesterday it seemed I'd be lonely for the rest of the game...apparently that's not the case. I sighed once again as a Mechanical table with screens and buttons caught my attention...

 **'What was that doing in a forest?'**

I approached the console looking thing as I gulped, Since this was still a game I'm guessing not all of the Bugs were removed...I approached the console, Suddenly a notification appeared infront of me saying "GameMaster ID Needed" I then sighed, Now knowing this was probably another testing console that Sadist Akihiko forgot to remove, I summoned my sword and stabbed the console...Mainly because I was mad but also because if someone found it that knew how to use it would turn into a huge problem.

Suddenly, Mechanical wires grabbed onto the sword as bright blue lines went up to the sword and my head as I screamed in pain. Before I knew it, I was shot out of the console with my sword onto the rock infront of it as the console Seemed to turn off. Half of my body were filled with light blue lines as they quickly went away, I then opened my eyes to see a Purple haired female with only a white hoodie covering her body.

"Wh-...Who are you?"

"I'm MHC003 Master."

"The Quiet "I don't blush to anything besides sexual acts" tone of voice huh? Nice."

"Well, It's the voice that most turns you on, That's at least what I got from your memory bank Master."

"O-Oi...why do you keep calling me Master?"

"Doesn't it turn you on?"

"Not gonna say it doesn't."

Well, Whoever this girl is, She doesn't seem like a player nor a NPC...I wonder who she is? And where did she come from?

"Oh wait Master, Let me probably introduce myself, I'm The Cardinal System's core, I was attached into your real brain by a Microwave that I send myself to your brain, Which means Now I'm half of you, And which also means I can make you the most powerful player in the whole game, Actually, In any game that involves virtual reality."

"...Can I get the short version?"

...W h a t? I was so confused it might as well explode my brain with so much said so fast...So from what I gathered by our extra conversation, MHC003 Is the Cardinal System's core, She hated that she was powering a Death Trap to all players but she couldn't escape on her own, But when I stabbed the console, she transported through my Nervegear into my brain, Which means Now that she's my other half, Anything related to Virtual Reality and my Character in them can be made extremely powerful, Which means Max Level, Extra Unused and Hot Skills, Immortality and All she can do to me. Any of my senses she can amplify, which means I can have 2x more vision when I ask, I can run faster by the extra energy she gives me since a Core's job is to energise stuff and All. Akihiko made a Core that Has infinite energy since the Energy she gets is from herself like humans...Just 100000x better...I know it's confusing just stick with me here.

"So...Only I can see you?"

"I can Make myself visible to others in Virtual Reality, But in Real Life, You can only seem me through the Allucination that I make you see."

I quickly nodded twice as I then looked at her with more caution, taking a quick walk around her.

"Hell Yeah, I can also get off to ya."

"I can make you have a boner faster than any man on the universe."

"Really?! That's amazing."

"I can also give you a blowjob by making you think you're receiving one."

"YOU SURE YOU AREN'T GOD!?"

"By the way master, Give me a name."

"Hmmm...Nana!"

"No effort huh?"

"Look I was blasted into a rock, Give me some slack here."

I was walking back to the Cabin with Nana by my side, I was humming Lifelight as I then realised something, Since the Cardinal's Core is what energises it, how is everything still working?

"Oi, Nana, Since you're it's core...How did nothing just shut down immediately?"

"Master, Are you that dumb?"

"Eh, Oi."

"Every system in this game has a backup, Ready to go at all times, That's why nothing slightly turned off when I was gone, Because I was Immediately replaced with the backup core."

"Is that so...?"

"I'm sorry Master that I cannot boost your Intelligence, Even if its a tiny boost...for your tiny brain."

"SENJOUGAHARA IS THAT YOU!?"

I opened the door to the Cabin as it seemed they were still asleep, I sighed to myself as I went and sat down on my chair as I layed my head onto it as Nana jumped on my lap and placed her head in my chest.

"It took me alot of energy to transport into your mind Master, Give me a moment while I give you two skills that were never used in the open beta or the full version of the game. I'm only going to give you these two since you don't like being super powered in games but likes to have an Advantage."

Suddenly A Notification appeard in my face, "The Lighting Bolt" and the "Infinite Arts" Skills appeard in my screen.

 **The [Lightning Bolt] Skill Is One That Gives you The Ability to go as fast as a Lightning Bolt, Also Making you one in the process, Can't be hit while using.**

 **The [Infinite Arts] Skill Is A Skill that lets you use infinite Arts at any time in battle and you can also switch between them as much as you like.**

Huh, These can really come in handy, I sighed as I pressed ok and went back into trying to sleep since I couldn't yesterday.

Of course I was interrupted by being jumped on by Sugu, Followed immediately after with a make out for at least 2 minutes before she stopped and looked lustful at me.

"Heh...Oniii-chan."

"Go-Good morning Suguha."

She hugged me as I sighed and hugged back, pating her on the back as she then smiled at me and go out of my lap, I looked at it and saw that Nana was gone, I sighed and got up, Going to the kitchen as I looked around.

"Man...I'm Hungry."

"DID SOMEONE SAY HUNGRY!!?!"

Suddenly Asuna kicked down the Living room's door as I screamed at her sudden appearance, She then ran to the kitchen and got some ingredients she bought.

"Food coming right up!"

Asuna then started cooking, It looked boring since she literally just pointed at it and the food got cut into pieces, I then sighed.

"Man, No wonder I'd choose her for the main girl..."

"What Onii-chan?"

"Ugh, Nothing..."

I joked at first and then responded to Suguha. As I was walking out of the living room, A Girl jumped at me and hugged me, Of course it was Argo.

"Kii-bou Kii-bou Kii-bou...You have more Control than I thought, Not anyone survives my massage..."

"Massage?"

"IT'S NOTHING SUGUHA!!!"

I screamed desperately trying not to be killed by Suguha since she stated she wanted to be "The First". I groaned and Looked at Argo.

"Anyway let's go, The Boss Raid is today, I'm trying not to be late."

"THEN LET'S GO!"

All three said at the same time As I just sighed again and started walking out, waiting for them to follow me.

-

April 31th, 2:00PM, Floor 1's dungeon, Boss Room Entrance.

Diamel Is the name of the Raid Leader and some other people are the Group Leader's...I'm one of them since I've got Asuna and Suguha in my party and yes, They did make me bring them to the Boss Raid.

Diamel said some things about keeping the format, We all had to agree, Once Diamel opened the door, All of them looked inside, The biggest room in the cave was being lightened up because of the blue fire torches around the room, Revealing a Giant Pig that I was too lazy to read the name Of.

The Whole Raid charged in, Changing between attackers here and there and slowly killing the Boss, But something changed, Suddenly his axe waa gone, And he got a katana.

"All Of you! FALL BACK!"

Everybody fell back besides me, who was hit by the throwing axe and was shot to the wall of the room, No one noticed, Being too busy with keeping the boss at bay.

"So Master, How are you going to deal with this? You could Use the Lightning Bolt you know? It was supposed to reward those that reached max stats with Agility, But was proven too op for a "wanting to be" realistic game."

"ALL OF YOU! I GOT HIM!"

Diamel screamed as I looked at disbelief, IT WASN'T LIKE THE BETA! That idiot is going to get himself killed as I can already see the Boss charging down at him. Damnit! Was I really going to sacrifice My reputation to save that greedy guy!?...SHIT! I HATE BEING HUMAN.

I Used the [Lightning Bolt] Skill, charging at Diamel as I pushed him to the side and blocked the giant sword with my little sword as I was brought to my knees to how strong he pushed down, Everybody gasped at my amazing speed.

"S-...SWITCH!!!"

I screamed pushing the Sword up as Asuna came from behind me and stabbed the boss at its belly, Asuna made a boost sign with her hands.

"C'MON! KIRITO-KUN!!"

I ran to her as I pressed down her hands with my feet as she pushed me up together with my Lightning skill I got at the top of the boss as I started slashing him in half from the top to the bottom.

"WOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!"

I screamed as My sword hit the ground, Exploding the boss into many polygons as I breathed heavily, The Congratulations Notification appearing as Everybody yelled in Celebration as The [Coat Of Midnight] Appeared in my inventory as I breathed out and pushed ok and the notification was gone.

"Y-you are a cheater..."

I looked behind me as Diamel said with disbelief in his face, I gulped as Everybody looked at me.

"Well, You should be glad you're alive."

"NO! You're a Cheater! That's not fair!"

And For once in my whole life...I began to laugh out loudly like a maniac as I held my chest as I looked at him...He wasn't laughing, He looked disgusted.

"O-Oi, Seriously? No matter how serious this is, It's still a game, You don't have to take shit like being hit as the most dramatic shit ever!"

People then began to look away besides the two girls in the whole raid as I started laughing again.

"Oh yeah! I'm a Cheater! I PREFER BEING A CHEATER THAN TAKING THIS GAME AS SERIOUSLY AS A FUCKING FUNERAL!"

I equipped the Coat of Midnight and Looked at him in disgust as I looked at the two women as I smiled At them.

"You have me in your friends list, I'll be in the biggest town of the second floor..."

I then ran out of there with my lightning skill As I went up the giant stairs until the middle where I then started walking normally upwards.

"You sure about that Master? I know you are as Idiotic as a Horse, But you still need some kind of reputation."

"Never thought hearing a insult would make me feel better."

"The second floor has more Leveled up monsters...Want me to double your exp rate?"

"Ugh, I'm already gonna be known through out the game as "The Cheater", So yeah, if You could."

She then nodded and Suddenly disappeard as I sighed and appeard infront of the Second Floor's Entrance as I kicked open the door and walked away into the fields...And By walked I mean Walking faster than The Flash.

-

 **N/A:WOOOO!! I'M ON A ROLL! Anyways, I'm trying to get chapters soon as possible and since everyone that's reading this fanfic knows the start, I'm mostly trying to expand the newer parts than the Canon Parts, But anyway, There's gonna be alot of References to other fanfics, Animes and Mangas since I find them funny! And That's it! And I'm gonna try to write more and more from this chapter forward since I got the major thing about this story out of the way, Next time I'll try focusing on Bonding the characters with Kirito.**

 **Please Comment and Review! This is Ya Boi signing out.**


	6. Chapter 4

_Ey! I'm back! Gonna try to write this a little longer than usual since I've been absent, by the way, Steins;Gate and Sword Art Online crossover coming some time this winter!_

 **Disclaimer:I don't own anything about SAO.**

 **Chapter 4:The** **Unwanted Knight.**

So...Somethings have changed, Suguha and Asuna joined a guild called the Knights Of The Blood Oath, I became known and looked down upon by every player on Sword Art Online and to my suprise, Nobody wants to try their luck against me to "Teach me a lesson." and Man I'm pissed, because...IT happened.

-

 **April 32th, 2:00 PM, Kirito's Room, Inn.**

"ONII-CHAN! Go on a date with meee!!"

Here we are, yesterday, the worst day of my life, Suguha has her day off tomorrow and she came out to take out her happiness on me...Trust me, you'll never want that. Since I was tired and probably Lusty since My Sister's naked body is the greatest thing to ever happen to me...I made the worst decision in my life.

"Suguha...Of course I'll go on a date with you..."

 _'Because the man that wouldn't would be gay.'_

Suguha's eyes shone like never before and she gave the biggest make out session she ever gave me, going so far to sit in my lap and continue until she sensed my hard stick on my lap...Yes I'm twelve, I said Hard stick.

She stopped and looked at me all sassy, so sassy that she placed her finger on her lower lip with her hand opened! HER HAND WAS OPENED!

"Oniiii-chan~ You pervert... I'll have ya wait till tomorrow."

"First off, I'm still a man, Second off, **that's just torture.** "

"Heh!"

Suguha got off my lap and waved goodbye, walking out of my room and closing the door, After I made sure she was gone I screamed the loudest I could.

"FFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-"

I got slapped in the face as I opened my eyes to see Nana, I groaned and layed back on the couch, She sat on my lap and did the same as Suguha.

"Do I look sexy."

"If you Did have any emotion on your voice I'd say yes."

"Sorry that I am a Illusion."

"Don't worry about it so much..."

It's been really stressful these days, Suguha's and Argo's teasing, the looks, Asuna's "oopsies" and The whole "One Man Army" nickname...I had to relax one way or another...So Every night I ask Nana to...Blowjob me...

"Master, do You want-"

"Please Don't make me say yes..."

 **April 33th, 3:00PM, Center Of The Sasaka's Village, Fountain.**

So Here we are, present time, I sighed looking around, I looked at the time and sighed again, I guessed I really did go way too early to the meeting spot. I decided to think to myself while I waited.

 _'Asuna, Argo, Suguha...My charisma is off the charts. Maybe its Nana's doing? Maybe it's my great jokes? Or is it because I'm badass?...Yeah, It's my jokes...But if it was my charisma It would be at 100 right now...Icouldmakeaskyrimmemeoutofthis-"_

I was cut off from my thoughts from the distant yelling of Onii-chan as I sighed, Just some minutes later I was jumped at by my sister, making me having to catch her out of her feet.

"Hahahaha!! Halo Onii-chan!"

 _"Yeah, It's a great game I Heard."_

I thought to myself as I dropped Suguha down, She then immediately grabbed my arm and smilled at me as I looked away just to get a grin thrown at me.

"Alright, Let's go, Don't want us to waste our time together standing still do you?"

"Okie Dokie Onii-chan!"

I then began to walk away into the down, ignoring every disgusted looks at me and perverted ones at Suguha.

The next hour or two was us walking around, looking around and kissing in every corner we could find. We stopped at a Ice Cream store at the Village as Suguha was telling me about her time as vice president and how her and Asuna have body guards, but they don't like it so much.

"So! In the headquarters there's these two guys that keep eyeing me and trying to flirt with me, But I don't tell I had a boyfriend. Asuna also has two admirers but she told them she also has a boyfriend."

 _'Eh? Asuna has a boyfriend? I wonder who it is...'_

Suddenly I heard a chimming sound, I looked at Suguha's direction as her eyes widen, She grabbed my arm and started running to the Gate in the middle of the town.

Once there, I stopped at the Portal's entrance and Suguha next to me, It started to shine, The next thing I know, Asuna jumps out of the portal with open arms at me as I fall down.

I open my eyes to see Asuna's arms around my neck as she was kissing me, I tried pulling her away but then she started to make out with me.

 _'What!? She's not pulling away-!'_

She then opened her eyes and blushed Immediately, Getting off of me as I noticed she was trying to hold the scream of the century as hard as she could.

I got up and was about to walk to her, but then the portal started opening up as she then ran to hide behind me.

"Asuna-sama!"

Said a Old looking guy with rugs all around his face, He then sharply looked at me as I looked back.

"Asuna-sama, We need to get back to the HQ as fast as possible!"

"No! I told you I'm taking the rest of the day off with him!"

Asuna said, pointing at me as I looked down blushing for some reason, He then got a angry expression and positioned himself infront of me.

"And How is The One Man Army worthy of your time?"

Fuck I hate that, that nickname is so fucking badass.

"He...He...He Is...HE IS MY BOYFRIEND!!"

Asuna screamed as me and the old guy turned to her and got dumbfounded expressions.

"WHAT!?"

Me and him said in sync as I turned to him and bit my nail.

 _'I can either act like Rito and started being a fucking wuss, trying to clear up the misunderstanding. I can act like Eren, Also be a pussy but sound badass...Or...'_

"Yeah! That's right, I'm her boyfriend, That's why I shall protect her wish..."

I grabbed my sword as my badass moment finally came...Or so I thought.

"HAREM PLAN IS A GO!!"

"SHUT UP ARGO!!!"

Argo screamed in the audience as I responded, trying to get my cool back as The bodyguard shook his head and grabbed his Cross looking sword as I grabbed my Sword...Yes, It was The Anneal Blade, I know I could've summoned any weapon with the help of Nana, But I don't really like doing it.

I opened my menu and sended a One Hit dual with the old looking guy, He accepted it and the timer started to count down, I gulped and fixed my stance, Looking at the Knight with a deadly glance as the timer made the ding sound I was waiting for, I dashed at him, Grabbing my sword with two hands as he slashed down, I jumped to the right and then up, grabbing my sword and hitting his face with the right side of it, slashing his cheek in the process.

He fell down as the duel was over and the Winner and Loser appeared in the board, I sighed looking at the Knight that ran away into the portal...Asuna could've done that by hersel, Maybe she just wanted an excuse to see what I would say to her saying "He is my boyfriend"?

"Waaaaho! Onii-chan! You did it!"

 _'But it's not like it was difficult, It was fairly easy and I could've sensed that Nana boosted my perspective and speed in the game...'_

Someone grabbed my shoulders from behind and turned me around, It was Asuna, She then kissed me with all her might as I blushed, What was she doing!? Nevermind that! WHY WAS SHE DOING IT!?

She then stopped and looked at me with a sassy smile as I looked at her, trembling in the process of her succuby look.

"I don't have any more doubts! You truly are the one I've been looking for!"

What!? What did she mean by that!? I could've known If I was less dense...But that's sadly impossible.

 **April 33th, 4:00PM, Fountain, Sasaka's Village.**

Suguha and Asuna had to go back to HQ unfortunately and I didn't find Argo anywhere after the "incident", I now stand here, doubtly looking around, I then sigh, Deciding I'd really ask.

"Nana."

"Yes Master?"

Said Nana, As she suddenly appeard next to me, I groaned as I looked at her...I am having doubts about this, But this wasn't the time.

"I want the long version.

Nana sighs as she gets up and goes infront of me, She smiled and filled her lungs with air.

"Cardinal System, A Self Energizing System created by Akihiko Kayaba, The System has a total of 6 cores. MHC001, MHC002, MHC003 And so on. These Six cores each do a different job. Core 001 has the job to power and take care of the NPCs, Monsters and Background...Which means Every Conversation, every attack and scenery is controlled by it. MHC002 has the job to Control Player fuctions, such as the inventory, the attack, the speed and the amount of health you lose by an attack, but by no means does it control the cheats of other players such as unusual speed, unusual defense and attack, and so on. MHC003 is the Anti-Cheat system, It controls every unusual the players do...but it also has the ability to give cheats, to use them and upgrade them...Akihiko thought it would be interesting to have such a feature, if it ever was used that is. I would get into more detail about the others...but what you should know is that they have backup cores in case anything happens, Which means if one of the cores disappear or Break down, The backup cores will immediately replace them, making the system "perfect" Per say."

"What!? but you said you were the only core!"

"You wanted the short version, Didn't you master?"

"WAH-Ugh, nevermind, But Inst the Cardinal System a self energizing system?"

"Yes, The Cores are a part of the system, Which makes it a self energizing system, But every technological things has to have a battery correct? Even the amazing Cardinal needs a "Battery", You should know that."

"I'm just making sure! Anyways! What About The Thing about Transferring into my mind?"

"Ugh, The cardinal is satient, In fact, every system is, If needed, The cores would be able to talk, act and do things that would almost make them indifferent from humans. I transferred to your mind by microwaves of energy, making your mind adapt to the system and then, Making me able to join you in your soul by the essence in those waves, I call them "A.I S.O.U.L"...So in short terms...I transferred my soul through waves that comnected to your soul."

Man...This just gets more complicated by the minute, but somehow I'm keeping up, I groaned as I nodded and then looked at her again.

"What about able to make me faster, summon anything and just be all powerful?"

" _Imagination_ , The power to think needs to be implemented in every VR, It doesn't matter the _game...Imagination_ is powerful, no human is able to think so hard to be able to use this all the time...But an A.I has infinite memory, combining it with a human's power to think, he has infinite potential...So You Master...You have the mind power of 100000x capacity than any human being...but that doesn't mean you become the smartest person though, Just makes you more capable to use the power of _Imagination_."

I gulped, knowing clearly what was going on once she said the final line, I had become God in the sense of the VR world...And I thought this would be easy to take in...I just sigh and get stretching as I looked at Nana and smiled.

"So? Want to go-"

Before I could finish I started hearing a soft voice and the sweet sound of a calm strong guitar, I looked around and saw a cute and sweet looking girl in the stairs, Playing a soft tune in her guitar as I widened my eyes at how the scenery was, It was just, Beautiful

Shigemura Yuuna...She was the First and Only Singer on Sword Art Online, making anyone that heard it outstandingly impressed to the point of wanting to learn from her, she makes more money singing and playing than anyone on the dungeons would, I was impressed after hearing about her...

I wanted to go to her, she looked like she needed help, that painful smile on her face just made me want to go hug her, She then looked at me with that same smile...She looked like she was about to die...I couldn't stand there and do nothing...I needed to hel-

"Master?"

Nana's poke on my shoulder made me return to reality, Man, That music was dangerous if on the right hands, I sighed and walked to her as Yuuna continued to look at me, I stopped infront of her before sharply looking to the left and then at the right, I gulped down as I grabbed a sharp knife with two fingers as I looked at it. Yuuna jumped at me.

"WATCH OUT!"

She screamed as two knifes came out of the two corners between the buildings as cloaked players came out with joker like smiles on their faces, I sensed tremend danger, I grabbed Yuuna bridal style as she blushed, I then sprinted out of there as the two started following me.

The next minute or two was me sprinting unusually fast and then just straight up using the Lighting Bolt skill. I then ended up in the roof of a building, I was still holding Yuuna while I sat, and she was holding onto my clothes, I then looked at her with a worried expression while still trying to keep my cool.

"A-are you alright? Divine Singer?"

"E-eh? Y-you know my title?"

"Who wouldn't know? I-"

"You're the One Man Army! Fast as a Bolt, Strong as Hulk and Cute as a Dead Fish!"

 _'I'm gonna kill whoever came up with the last part.'_

"B-but Nevermind T-That! I need your help! My Knight!"

 ** _'My What?'_**

 **N/A:So that's another chapter! I tried making it longer, and I hopefully cleared out some confusion on the Whole Nana situation, this universe has the power called _Imagination_ In every VR Game! not only in some. Welp, see y'all later!**


	7. Chapter 5

_Welcome to another chapter! hope you enjoy._

 ** _Disclaimer_** :I don't own anything about SAO.

\- - -

 **Chapter 5:"The Harem Plan Is A Go!"**

 **April 33th, 4:15, Roof, Weapons selling shop.**

"I need you to help me! My Knight!"

 _'My what?'_

I thought to myself as she sat on my lap and placed her hands around my neck as she smiled sweetly at me, If I didn't know any better, I'd have kissed her about 5 minutes ago and now.

"The Laughing Coffin, A Guild made to kill and slave other players, They are after me and my voice! Ei-...Eiji Is too scared to help me...So I thought you'd be able to."

"O-of course...But Why tell your name on the posters you put up for your little shows?"

 _'Wait, Did I just say of course? What am I? A Mercenary? Whatever, I'd do anything to protect that smiles that amazes people.'_

"Well, Since were gonna be stuck here, I thought it would be easier to know my name..."

"Well, I can see where you're coming from and where you aren't! Stop putting up your real name! People will be able to look up your name and kidnap you or something once in the real world!"

Shit, I sounded way too carring and worried there, She might think I'm a stalker, I should've calmed down and told her more carefully, just like a sane person would. But then I looked at her, she was blushing and smiling.

"Heh...Then I guess you'll also have to protect me in real life huh?"

She says, closing her eyes and giving a bigger smile, I blush immensely before grabbing her bridal style again.

"Okay! So Princess, What are we doing to stop these...Joker fanboys?"

She laughed a bit before pointing to a corner of the street, I used my bonus perspective to look at it like I was using a binocular.

"There's a guy there."

"He might know something! Let's go...Uhm..."

"Kirigaya, Kirigaya Kazuto, Since I know your real name it would only be rude if I also didn't tell my real name...But please call me Kirito in here."

She smiled brightly before giving a brief nod, She then pointed again with what seemed to be confidence.

"Let's go! My Prince."

"Okay!"

I then started sprinting faster than never before, Kicking the guys face with a flying kick before knocking him down with it and standing again. He was 3km away from us but I managed to get here in less than a second...Man, I really need slow down when I'm full of adrenaline.

I dropped Yuna (Her user name, since we joined a party when we were running, I can see it in the top left) Down and she bowed before going to the guy and looking at him, I grabbed my sword and got to one knee, I placed the point if the sword right in the middle of his eyes, He opened them and screamed of...My only guess is fear.

"So hot shit, Can you tell me where your little guild is? Or am I gonna have to cut your skull and look in your brain myself?"

He surrendered Immediately, I'm guessing he knows he won't have to worry since I'm the One Man Army, I can take a whole nation by myself.

He told me it's somewhere in the grave yard somewhere inside the tombs, He said he never went there since only the higher ups could. Yuna Decided to follow me, I don't know why but maybe she wants to show she has the One Man Army Protecting her.

The one problem being, once we go past the forrest and to this grave yard where a special boss appears on halloween. I sighed, shaking my head once I saw all the tombs, where was I supposed to dig to find that damned place? I then just began stabbing the ground infront of the tombs to see which didn't go through, And The Middle it was, making a sound that didn't sound like earth...mud...this thing.

"W-Wait Kirito! I need to know the date so I can remember this day for the rest of my life!"

"Huh? It's April 33th."

"...What?"

"You know no month has more than 31 days right?"

That's when I began to realise, Was I losing it? Was I, Kirigaya fucking Kazuto becoming insane? Was the stress finally getting to my mind? No no no no no! I can't let this happen! Okay! Since it's April 33th...That means It's May 2th!

"Ahem! I mean, It's May 2th"

"Hehehe! Kirito You are crazy!"

Don't say that with such confidence, its hurting my pride.

"Anyway, You better stay outside, It might be dangerous in there."

"B-but! I can assist you!"

My pupils get tinnier, I could tell her to follow me...Or I could make her sad and tell her to stay outside because I don't want to get hurt...But that will also mean she will think she's useless...Oh damnit!

"Fine, Follow me...But stay close!"

Her eyes shone and she smiled nodding before I kicked the tomb, making the passage appear, I then started going down the stairs as she followed me...Hopefully I won't regret this.

I reached the end of stairs to see a giant empty room, I gulped seeing some players in chains and some even close to death, I bit ny lower lip trying to stay calm down, I grabbed my and made a signal for her to stay put.

I walked to the middle of the room and threw a bell in the ground, making a loud and echoing sound, Suddenly all the chained players looked at me, Suddenly the room was filled with cloaked players, I gulped, not wanting to do what I was gonna do, But I had to.

I then breathed in and breathed out, grinning widely I grabbed a stick that was in my inventory and yawned.

I opened my eyes and made my sword got through the floor with a giant flash, making a huge wave that knocked anyone who was standing in the room, I then started dashing and each one, Knocking them out with my punches and kicks, no one in the room managed to keep up with me, I defeated each one, one by one I knocked everyone down.

I started breathing heavily as I looked around, there didn't seem to have anymore players.

"It's alright Yuna! You can come out no-"

I gasped as I saw a player with a more crooked smile than the other, and he seemed to have a red cloak unlike the other ones which had black. It seemed he was the leader.

"Ohohoho! Amazing! Hey! Consider joining us One Man Army! We would love to have you on our side."

He talked, his voice seeming dead yet scarily alive, I gulp as I try to calm down, He was holding Yuna's mouth with one hand while having a knife placed on her neck with the other.

"As tempting as That is..."

I slowly grab a rock and throw at him faster than light itself, It scratches his cheek, But I still missed.

"I prefer consent killing!"

"Aha! You missed!"

"I never miss."

Suddenly, a rock was thrown at his neck as he was knocked down, I laugh to myself as I look at the booby trap that was activated once pressing a pressure plate, It threw a rock as fast as the system would, Of course I broke the system's speed with my first rock but still.

"Is what I would've said if I was some kind of badass or smart Main Character in a movie. And knocked down by your own trap...that's just disappointing."

Suddenly, I was hugged by Yuna, which seemed to be giggling and smiling like it was the happiest day of her life, Of course I was confused, what was happening, why was she acting that way? I hug back, I didn't want to, But it's just instinct at this point.

"Yuna? Why are you so happy?"

"I knew you'd be able to do it Kirito! I just happy I didn't doubt you!"

"Heh, don't worry, I will always be able to do things as long as you're smiling at me."

She giggled once more before she grabbed my hand and lead me to the outside.

She made me follow her all the way out of the forrest and to our first meeting spot, Man, It was like someone activated Za Warudo.

She suddenly grabbed my hand and turned around, And the white birds that were making a circle around us start to fly away, She then started to dance liks we were in a ball or in a romance scene in a anime...Oi, You don't lie in April stop that. As much as I wanted to make that joke out loud, I just played along and danced with her...yes, I know how to dance.

"Nee Kirito, I had fun with you today, hopefully we'll be able to do more adventures like these in the future..."

"Yeah, hopefully you won't laugh as You almost died."

"Hehe, I had fun my prince...Or should I say Boyfriend?"

"Eh-?"

I was cut off as she kissed me, not intense as a make out, but still pretty cute and a good try, Since I also had fun and didn't want her to feel awkward, I leaned in to the kiss.

 **Title(s) Acquired!:"The Divine's Hero" and "Newbie Harem Maker"**

Oh yeah, I forgot, Earlier this morning, the Cardinal System invented these titles, and You get them by completing tasks that the Cardinal thinks is worthy of a title...But that's not the problem! E V E R Y B O D Y Can see your titles! They just have to click on you from anywhere to see them! ARE SEEING THE PROBLEM NOW!?

 _'Great, I'm gonna love to be picked on about this too.'_

She stopped and looked at me with a sweet smile, "ZA WARUDO!!!" Is what I should've heard right about now, because time felt like it stopped.

"I love you, My Hero."

-

 **May 2th** **, 2022, 6:00 PM, Kirito's room, Inn.**

After saying goodbye to Yuna and getting another kiss from her, I went back to my Room in Sasaka'a Village. Me and Yuna became friends through the system, And she was added to this 'Harem List' given to those who could romance more than two girls as long as they didn't mind. Once I told Yuna about it she didn't mind as long as she had her time with me...Which scared me, just like when Suguha and Asuna said it.

The 'Harem List' which I will dub HL basically lets you know their location and personal status...Oi, Oi, Oi, This is getting way too out of hand, but I couldn't do anything about it now...

I then turned off the menu and turned off the lights, I closed my eyes As I started remembering the time I asked Suguha why she joined the KotBO, She said the original plan was to follow me whenever I went, no matter If I liked it or not, But Asuna then started crying and begging for her to stay with her, she probably couldn't take the idea of being alone in a guild she doesn't even know that well, and since she was close friend, she just couldn't deny her crying...and Me and Her are happy that she did, Because She can protect Asuna and I...

Can stay alone.

I then heard the door to my room open, and since Yuna was in "it" and I told her where I lived, It was either one of four options.

"Kiibooouuuu~~~"

And it was the worst one.

 _'Fuck'_

Was the first thought that came to my mind as I started sweating a bit, Argo knew when I was sleeping and when I wasn't, She would tease me if I wasn't and who knows if I was...Hopefully my virginity is still intact so I won't die by my own cousin's hands.

"Wake up, Kiibou, I need your help to do something important!"

"Eh?"

I said, sitting up as I rubbed my eyes, I looked at Argo, She smiled at me, Then a paper materialized in her hands as she showed me, I grab it and took a look at it.

"HUUUUUUUUH!?!?!?!? The Couple's Ball!?"

"Yeah Kiibou! It's today at 10:00 PM! It's a late Valentine's Event, as random as it is!"

Alright, Now this can only end up in two ways, Either I'm getting super pranked because that sounds like the most unlikely thing to happen...or Argo's asking me to go to a ball with her...I guess that Tuxedo that I bought is actually going to come in handy.

"Wait, Wait, Wait, Wait, The Argo I know would never go to something like a ball! DAMNIT ARGO! DID YOU GET POSSESED!? SAY THE SECRET PASSWORD!"

I said, grabbing her shoulders as I started screaming and shaking her, She then grabbed my arms and looked at me wuth a pouting face.

"First of All, As much as I don't like such events, I still need to go there! I'm a info broker you know! I need to know what will go on and which couples did Go! Second of All! I Don't know what El Psy Kongroo means!"

I sigh in relief, She doesn't seem different, Besides, Her pouty face is one to remember...I just stop holding her shoulders as I swipe my hair to the side.

"So, I will see you in the Ball's entrance."

 **May 2th 2:00 PM 2022, Ball's entrance, Middle Of The 2nd Floor.**

I fix my Tie as I wait next to the entrance; I sigh loudly blushing as I waited my partner, Of course many recognised me and some didn't. But that wasn't the problem, It was the new nickname they were giving me, "Harem Maker"...Damn I hate titles.

Before I could continue my hating, I saw Argo coming towards, I widen my eyes to see her in a golden "Beauty And The Beast" dress that went exceptionally well with her whiskers, hair and eyes, She stopped infront of me and smiled.

'Sooo, in love with a young maiden like me by just looking? That's bold even for you Kiibou!"

"Sh-Shut up! I'm still a man you know, No one would be stupid enough to not fall in love in first sight...Wait, why are we having this conversation? Let's just go already!"

"Kiibou, What are those four hairs haging in your forehead?"

"It's Okabe style! Now just come!"

I went to grab her hand but instead she jumped and hugged my shoulder tightly as she smiled at me, I just sighed as I lifted my arm like a triangle as she hugged it and smiled while blushing, I just blushed and shook my head walking in.

It wad as fancy as you'd expect, various statues, a fountain in the middle and tables with foods on them circling the fountain, I sigh as Argo giggles.

And the most unexpected thing happens, something I never thought would be possible, something I thought was physically and Mentally Impossible. I widen my eyes as I see it.

 **I saw Klein**

I was speechless, The guy I thought would be the loner yet happy filler character was actually in a ball for couples, I gulp as I walk to him.

"Y-y-y-y-yo Klein! Who's the wit-I mean! Lucky women!"

"Huh? OH KIRITO!!! And...THE RAT!?!?!"

I slap him with anger as I place my finger in my lips, showing him to be quiet as he nods, I groan as Argo just jumps up and kisses my cheek, I blush as Klein holds himself from laughing at my embarrassment.

If I knew Klein was going to be in this Ball I would've denied it in a heartbeat, but nonetheless, I just sigh loudly again.

"Ooh! Now that I remember it, There is two Queens in this party right? Because they told Cardinal through a message about it and it thought it was a good Idea."

"That's right Argo, Me, Klein will be the one to be the Queen's worthy king!"

Oh wait, Now you can message Cardinal about adding something into the game and if it thinks it's a good idea it gets approved doesn't it? WAIT.

"But Klein, Ins't your girl gonna be jealous?"

"Eh? I don't have a girl! One of my guild members had and We got in by saying we were her harem, But in fact we aren't."

 _'Just like stand users attract other stand users, and other loners attract other loners, Weirdos also attract other Weirdos huh?'_

"Heh! Klein you cheeky bastard!"

"Thanks Rat-sama."

"Well if Kiibou over here gets lucky, It will at least be a extra one to our harem plan Inst it Kiibou!? We already got Kendo Master, Lightning Flash and The Divine Singer!"

"Damn Kirito You lucky Bastard!"

"I swear I'll go Sack Boy and explode wuth the two of you."

As our conversation went on I got curious, I wonder what were the names of the two Queens...

"Oi Guys, What are the player names of them?

"Uhmmm...Lux and Rossa I think."

 _'Rossa I can understand but what Kind of name is Lux?"_ Before I could continue thinking, I suddenly heard applauses, I looked at two Beautiful women go down the main stairs. One had Silky Silver hair, Blue Eyes and a Busty Chest, The other one had Red hair and Beautiful purple eyes while having a little bit of chest but not much.

"Hello Everyone! We are the Heaven Queens, That is our given title anyways."

Both said at the same time, As both extended their hands they start to search through the room.

"You! Fuurizakan's Leader! I choose you!"

Said the Red haired female smiling as He jumped up from happiness, Finally some luck in that guys life. Right after he reached the top of the stairs they started to make out...that's what I call love in first sight already.

I sighed in relief, Man, thank god this Ins't a readable harem anime where if I was the MC I would be certainly chosen, There is no wa-

"You! The One Man Army, I choose you as my Chosen One!

EEEEEEEEEHHHHHH??!?!?!?!?!?!?!?

 **Title(s) Acquired:"The Chosen One"**

 **N/A:YEY! Another chapter complete! as always please leave suggestions, praises for me to get inspired, questions or just straight up criticism for me, This is Ya Boi signing out.**


	8. Chapter 6

_Here we go! Another Chapter! Please forgive me if my punctuation is shitty just like my grammar, I'm trying to find a beta reader that'll fix these things, until then, please forgive me._

 **Disclaimer:I don't own Anything about SAO.**

 **\- - -**

 **Chapter 6:This Can Only Get Worst.**

 **EEEEEHHHH!?!?!**

W-Why? Why me!? I never did anything wrong! I'm a completely normal weirdass otaku teenager that has an incest kink! I've never hurt anyone besides me with my shitty jokes! So why do I have to be called on stage!? Goddamn it...I SWEAR TO GOD, IF LIFE AND DEATH ARE DOING IT WITH ME TO-

Before I could continue my awful regrets and demands, Argo slapped my back, which made me go back to reality, I looked behind me and Argo just gave me the thumbs up, I sighed and decided to walk to the stage afterall.

Once up there, I went next to Lux as she smiled at me, I smiled back and took a peak to see that Rossaria and Klein were still kissing, I just sighed again and placed my hands on my pockets.

"Now Ever-"

Before I could think about it, People with cloaks came in through the window at utmost force, Falling to the ground and threatening the ones at the floor with swords and axes, Suddenly I was grabbed by the neck and threatened with a knife, the same happened with Klein.

I looked to the side and saw that the Red Cloaked bastard from before grabbed the waists of the two girls, He started laughing maniacally, I then just noticed they wrre the guys from before, I really should've killed them when I had the chance, wait! Did they kill the guys that found them?! Damnit! I really was too careless.

 _'Damnit! This way everybody in here could be in danger! I have to do something!'_

"Nice! Nice! Nice! My name is Joker! But you can call me death! Aha!!"

I closed my eyes to try and focus on a way to get out of the situation, but the more I thought, the more I got worried. But as I opened my eyes I saw that everything had stopped.

"Huh? Did I activate The World?"

"No Master, I slowed your perception of time."

"What?"

"You're thinking really, really, really fast."

"Oh, Anyways! I need help over here!"

"I could give you a OP Skill. Two actually."

"Those are?"

 **The [Ghost] Skill lets the user become invisible, able to pass through players and enemies, able to go through walls and Fly up to 2 meters off the ground.**

 **The [Berserker] Skill allows the player to have infinite stamina and incredible agility, making it a perfect skill for those who love to battle multiple enemies at once.**

"I'm not even gonna ask why is that in the game, whatever! Put me into the normal perspective speed, I guess."

She snapped her fingers and I went back to reality you could say, I was hearing his stupidly annoying laugh together with the sight of the pained guests downstairs.

Wait! What am I doing!? This inst time to look at the scenery! I need to help them. I activated the ghost skill and went through the player holding me, I grabbed a syringe out of my sleeve and stabbed his back, making him fall unconscious.

I then dashed towards the one who was holding a knife up to Klein's neck, stabbing him in the back as well.

I then dashed behind Joker over here and kicked his back, making him fall down.

"Okey-dokey! Who wants a beating!?"

Suddenly they all screamed like girls and ran away, instead of getting a smug expression I got a confused one.

 _'What? Why? My chance of getting a action like scene into this shitty comedic romance...Is it 0? Godammnit! WHY COULDN'T MY LIFE BE A ROMANTIC DRAMA?!?!'_

I screamed as hard as I could, making a fist as I smiled angrily, suddenly I heard applauses from the audience that saw my kick, something I was sure could never happen in my life was a round of applauses...I then gulped and started bowing to the audience.

Before I could say anything, Lux jumped at me and started hugging me, she was shaking, I gulped, wondering what was wrong with her.

"L-Lux?"

I said, holding her in my arms as she stopped shaking the moment I held her, she just nuzzled more into my chest as I sighed and patted her hand.

\- - -

 **May 22th 1:00PM 2022, Knights Of The Blood Oath Headquarters, Entrance.**

Afterwards, Me and Lux became friends, and for some reason, She asked me to meet her at a cafe in the first floor, I just nodded with a confused expression as she left happily afterwards and I just went back to the Inn.

Today, I wanted to see how the girls on my HL were doing...That sounds weird though "my girlfriends" is more weird. Anyways, I just wanted to see how Suguha and Asuna were, It didn't matter how stood in my way...though, What i thought would a ginormous castle was just...A simple house in a giant plain of field.

I gulped and knocked on the door two times, only to be greeted by a soldier with a confused face.

"Uh, Hi, are you here to join the Guild?"

"H-huh!? N-no, I'm here to see the vice presidents."

"Which means you're the One Man Army! Come in! You're girlfriends are talking sense into some stalkers. Let me guild you!"

The headquarters were pretty simple, two big rooms in the first floor which are the weapons/armor room and the chests room.

The second floor had the planning and the Celebration room and the last floor was just some hallways that had rooms for those who didn't have a house to live in, but in order to live, they had to clean and check things around the house.

Asuna and Suguha were in the middle hallway talking some sense into the soldiers who seemed to be having why too much fun with it.

"Look you two, me and Asuna have a boyfriend! You guys have to stop this right now."

"Speaking of the devil, Here he is!"

I mildly yelled as Asuna's and Suguha's lit up like the night's sky, rushing towards me and bith giving me a kiss in the cheek in both sides as they smiled, each one hugging a arm as the guy besides me gave a cheeky smile and the other two seemed to want to kill me like a predator would kill their prey.

"Hey! I missed you two!"

The both looked at me with bright smiles and quick nods as they didn't seem like they were gonna let go any time soon.

"O-Oi! You're not from the guild! You should leave Immediately!"

I look at one of the two boys with the title of "Suguha's fan guild leader"...Man, That reminds me too much of the Internet...

"Yeah, you're right, I have to go to be honest, don't want to waste your guys time."

I said, Suguha just made out with me and so did Asuna afterwards, After it as done, I could only sigh as the two seemed like they would jump at me at any moment, I just said goodbye to them and left, But then I started hearing buzzing sounds behind the house once we left, I decided to take a peak, It's not like something bad can happen...

 _'Now cut to me making the worse decision of my life in three...two...one.'_

"Let me join you on his mind MHC003!"

"That doesn't sound too bad to be honest..."

"Master, You lolicon."

So, basically, There was this bunker behind the house that went into and suddenly found another one of the consoles, Nana touched it and made this black long haired little girl appear, looking like she was wearing her dadas clothes from the size of the white shirt she was wearing.

"It's boring here, I'm always Alone! Please let me join you! I can give you a boost on your senses and abilities in your body! Please let me!"

"Uhmm...I don't really thin-"

"I'll join your harem!"

"YOU'VE GOT A DEAL!"

I exclaimed as Nana just sighed and face palmed slowly as I made a cheeky smile, More of a boost? A loli I can get to myself and no one will judge me? WHAT MORE CAN A NORMAL OTAKU ASK!?

"I guess I can't disobey master's orders, Stab into the console so I can also transport MHC001 Into your mind."

"Su-But wait, how do you know about my hare-I mean, about my situation?"

"It's the only form of excitement in this blank room of boringness! And I want to experience it first hand!"

"Ha-hai?"

I just sighed and placed my sword up, having many doubts cross my mind as I just shook my head and started preparing the 《Downward》Smash into it.

 _'This is it, Ins't? This is the clip.'_

I cut deep into the console only to have black Lines go across my arm, Exploding me backwards and making crater into the wall I was blasted onto.

I open my eyes to see The long haired lolicon standing in her knees with a innocence smile as Nana was just standing besides her.

"Okay! Now this I can get used to! Finally out of the room! Aha!! So excited!"

 _'She really does look like a child...And I look like a pedophile...'_

Suddenly, The loli kissed me, with all her might as we started glowing.

"Don't worry Master, that is just a pact so your soul and body suddenly don't start reacting against another soul in your body."

We stopped glowing, but that doesn't mean Yuuki, Yes I decided to name her Yuuki, stopped kissing me, She just started to make out more and more, And the kiss looked like it was being made by a professional.

Some minutes later she stopped and start licking her lips with a slutty smile.

"Heh, That was fun, I'll be sure to do that when I get more chances~"

I then gulped looking at a loli with a slutty look as I tried holding myself so hard you wouldn't be able to guess, I then gulped one more time.

"Oh, you're hard."

"I HATE THAT YOU GUYS CAN TELL THAT!"

Both said at the same time and then I talked, I groaned just sitting there for some minutes, regretting my choice almost Immediately.

 **May 2th 2:00PM 2022, Forest, Garden, 2nd floor**

Next up, I decided to check on Yuna, mainly because I think she's cute and she asked me to regularly check on her till I decide to make a guild to our harem and buy a house...I think making a guild would be just unnecessary but after giving some thought, I just shrugged and nodded.

I was walking through the path of beautiful flowers to go to the most beautiful sakura tree in the game, Only to my dismay, I encountered Yuna sitting besides a KoTBO soldier, Needless to say I did get a a little jealoud.

I walked towards to tree, but as I walked to it, Yuna noticed me and ran to me and jumped, I catched her as we started spinning around hugged.

"Kirito! Aha! It's so nice to see you've kept your promise!"

"Well, what can I say? I don't like to keep others worried."

To be honest, I just didn't want her to be sad, She giggled and nuzzled onto my neck as we were hugged, I then looked at the guy on the tree, He looked like he was about to bite off his finger at any moment if he kept doing that...by that I mean that he's bitting his finger

"O-oh! I forgot to introduce you to my friend! Eiji!"

"Oh! The guy that didn't wanna help ya?"

I walked over to him and he got up showing me his hand as I grabbed it and shook it, and if I didn't have such a big defense, I would be feeling his try of hurting me by holding my hand too hard. I then watched closely and saw his title "The Biggest Coward"...Damn, does this guy have any pride left?

"So, I'm Kirito, nice to meet you Eiji."

"Yeah I know...Yuuna doesn't stop talking about you."

"O-oh...I see."

Suddenly, Yuuna grabs me free arm and nuzzles into it...damn, she really likes me huh? Thank god I bough this then.

"Here Yuuna, I got this for you."

I open my inventory and select a bouquet of roses as it materialised in my hand and I show it to her.

"Awhn! Thank you Kirito!"

"AAAAHHH!!! THIS IS BORING HUSBAND! LET'S GO SOMEWHERE INTERESTING."

Yuuki then suddenly appeard sitting on my shoulders as she shook my head, I sigh and face palm.

"That's not something a wife says is it?"

"W-w-w-Wife!?"

I then open my eyes and look at Yuuna who was now blushing intensely, I gulp as Yuuki grins.

"Woohoo! Now I can make this interesting."

"Yuuna Tha-MWGH!?"

Yuuki pushes my head onto Yuuna's, making us kiss and making her blush even more, I try going away and make her calm down, But I was too careless and never thought a loli would be as strong as a godamn Bull!

To my luck, Nana grabs Yuuki by the hair and takes her out of my head with ease.

"Yuuki, What are you doing to master?"

"Waaahh!? Damnit Nana! You're boring!"

Yuuki makes a pouting face and I finally stop kissing Yuuna, I open my eyes and I start shaking my hands.

"Y-Y-Yuuna! It's not what you think I swe-"

Only to my dismay? She pulls me again to another kiss, only so it changes to a make out. After some minutes she stops and goes close to my ear.

"I'll be waiting for the ring."

She whispers, then runs off, grabbing Eiji's hand and teleporting away.

"Damn, She truly is Divine huh?"

"CAN WE GO SOMEWHERE MORE INTERESTING NOW?!"

I sigh and face palm, nodding at Yuuki's question

 **N/A:And That's another one! So if any of you could direct me to a helpful beta reader, please do! Ya Boi signing out.**


	9. Chapter 7

_removed that cringe edgy chapter •3•_

Chapter ** _7:_** ** _A Unexpected Appearance_**

 **August** **10th 2022, 5:50 PM, Twenty First Floor's Forest**

"I know what you're thinking, because I'm thinking the same thing, because I'm thinking the same thing, who would be stupid enough to suggest to the Cardinal system a harem list? I wonder how this is all going to blow out when we get out of here...if we do that is, cuz we still don't know if we will...either way, things have calmed down a lot more, we've managed to reach the Thirtieth floor of the giant tower...I myself just have soloed one boss, mainly because I'm busy with...them."

I said, talking to myself with a fist on my head, angrily glaring forward to see two girls I know oh so well, those two were Nana and Yui, yes I decided to rename MCH001 to Yui, because Yuuki sounded way too uh, Asuna for me. I now stare at Yui just smiling and Nana with her arms crossed as always, I groaned and placed my face on my hands, nothing much has happened, except that Lux and Yuuna joined Suguha's and Asuna's guild, they are called the Crystalized Warriors, have I joined the guild? No, because like I said, I'm the lone wolf KIRIGAYA KAZ-

"MASTER I'M BORED!!!"

Ah, there it is, Yui's bored cry as she shook my shirt collar with a pissed pout, I glared

"Hey, Loli, if you continue I will never feed you Col's again"

"WAH-! ANYTHING BUT THAT-!!"

Since MCH001 is the core that controls the NPCs, monsters and everything that should be talking, she basically eats money, and if Nana had told me this any sooner no way would've I gotten he-

"Master..~ I'm sorry..~ so please feed lots to Yui ok..~?"

AGH-! My one weakness, cutie talk 3000, my worst enemy, I shake my head side to side and get up, putting Yui down as I placed my hands on my pockets, looking out around the wild while slowly blinking, hmming to myself

"Floor 21 really doesn't have much huh...? It's just...a giant forest with some lakes and houses"

I said, looking back at the other two

"Well of course, this floor is more for leisure than anything, that's barely any mobs here too, that's why the majority are inside the dungeon."

Nana said, crossing her arms and looking away, placing her purple hair behind her ear, I never noticed before, but she did have some quite hefty boobs, they could take Suguha's on easily, as I keep looking at them, Yui pouts

 _"I'll grow more eventually..."_

I could hear her protest, I chuckled awkwardly, shaking my head side to side and starting to walk away from the forest, opening my menu and checking the HL

"When did Lux get here anyways...? I was sure I had just had gotten her as a friend.."

I muttered to myself, looking at the list as I crossed my arms and looked at the list, squinting

"Argo is in some corner of the tenth floor...Suguha and Asuna are seeing a new base here...Yuno is doing a show in the first floor and Lux is walking around shopping...which means I don't have much to do"

I muttered to myself...has it really been five months...? I couldn't believe this, I really couldn't...people...people were actually getting used to this place? How? Well...not like I could say anything, I myself have been pretty comfortable, especially since grinding hasn't been a problem with these two with me

"What are you thinking about?"

"Oh, it's nothing Nana, just...thinking how I can completely enslave every girl in the world to my pleasure- AGH!"

I got smacked on the back of my head by Nana, as I chuckled, rubbing where she smacked, well, I was needing that anyways, I can't lose my head this deep in the game anyways, I placed my fist on my opened palm and nodded to myself

"Alright, let's-"

Before I could continue, I heard a scream not far away from here, I gasped and turned towards the sound, clicking my tongue, as I activated {Lightning Bolt} and got there in the blink of a eye, seeing a girl getting attacked by a round of angry apes, I inhale and dash through them with {Piercing}, sighing as I place my blade on my holster and look back at the girl, it seemed she was holding a glowing feather, crying

"Hey...are you okay...?"

I called out, approaching her as I crouched down, she slowly looked at me with teary eyes, clutching the feather, sniffling

"Pina.."

She let out what could barely be described as a whimper, tears flowing down the side of her face as I frowned, then looked at the feather again

"That's...only tamed beasts drop that, could it be...?"

She nods

"Pina...I had tamed them and made her friend..B-but she...she died...protecting me..."

I clicked my tongue once again, damnit, if only I had gotten here faster...

"Well...if I remember correctly, there's a item on the 27 floor that can revive tamed monsters..."

She sighs sadly

"I'm barely strong enough...and I just had left my party...I can't do anything about it anymore..."

I looked away sweating, damn you sun! Can my virgin pride really let this girl go? She's so cute and tiny...I feel like if I leave her alone she will disappear...I shook my head, No! I can't let my virgin pride be taken control of like this! I have to leave her because I'm a lone wolf and-

"Would you...help me...?"

FUUUUUCK!!! SHE SAID IT BEFORE I COULD LEAVE!! I'm left speechless for a moment, c'mon you can earn some Col if you say you'll do it if she pays! C'mon don't be a loser for a single moment of your life!

"Of course...I wouldn't mind helping you"

And in the end NiceGuy Kirito came out on top, and I had to put the Lone Wolf Kazuto to the side, I got up and helped her up, it was getting dark, we should find a place to rest.

"C'mon, do you have a house?"

I asked, only to see her get embarassed and look to the side

"N-No...I don't..."

I sighed and smiled, grabbing her hand

"C'mon then, let's go to a inn in the fifteenth floor then..."

 **August** **10th** **2022, 7:30 PM, Twentieth Third Floor's Town**

As I walked around the city in the search for a inn, I had Silica right besides me the entire time, what a weird system name anyways...Silica? She really couldn't have come up with anything better? I don't really question it as I hear two guys approach us

"Oh Silica! Coming to the bar with us today?!"

One of them said with a happy hiccup

"A-Ah, sorry guys, I have company tonight-!"

She chuckled nervously, playing with her thumbs, it seems she was uncomfortable, did she go to bars often? Must've been her party or something...

"Eeeehh? Company?"

One of the males looked over to me and squinted, I glared back, he yelped and took a step back

"I-Its him!! It's One Man Army!!"

He yelled scarily, taking more steps back and running away, the other male following suit, I sighed, man was that really necessary? I shook my head side to side and returned to Silica, looking at me confusedly

"One Man Army? No way, no one with such a cute face yet have fish eyes can have a title like that!"

She chuckled and kept walking, I blinked a few time to process what she just said, as I angrily squinted, following her, now I wasn't sure if her knowing would be better than not knowing! After walking to the inn, I got both her and me seperate rooms obviously! I may be a level 90 Perverted Kinky Otaku but I have my standards! I enter my room and sigh, sitting down on the bed and laying my back down, hearing my menu go off as I open my messages, it was Argo.

 _"Kiibou! You better not be fishing those fish without me! The Harem Plan must go on! :)"_

She's still on that..? Not that I can say it ins't going well

 _"Hey, since you're here, I might as well ask, what do you have on a player named Silica?"_

 _"Kiibou I knew you were bold but going for youngsters like that-!"_

SHE MAKES IT SOUND LIKE I'M A OLD MAN!

 _"She tell me what you have!"_

 _"Jeez jeez okay, well, she's the first every beast tamer, her breasts aren't fully developed and are only budding, twelve, virgin-"_

 _"I DON'T NEED TO KNOW THOSE THINGS!!!"_

 _"Hehehe~ Well, she was in a party with the leader of The Blood Moons, a guild that kills other players for Col, very bad guys, but she probably didn't know"_

Yeah...she doesn't look like a bad guy at all, no bad guy would cry over a dead pet like that, I shook my head and decided this was enough

 _"Thank you Argo, if you get anymore updates tell me"_

 _"Don't forget to pay me with your dick!"_

 _"G O O D N I G H T"_

I closed the conversation and sighed, closing the menu as well as I stared at the roof, blinking slowly, I should head over to Silica's room and start planning, before I could get up though, Nana sat on my stomach, licking her fingers slowly, only wearing a brah that was holding her double D boobs and panties, as my mouth slowly opened in shock

"Nana, what's the current situation?"

"When you're horny me and Yui also get horny you know?"

"I understand, but as you can see, I am quite busy-"

 **"That can wait till later."**

I inhaled, Jesus she had too much control over me, I had to escape this situation before I get stuck in a serious loop! I quickly tackled her down on the bed and stand over her, seeing her cute Tsundere blush glance away, her beautiful tits hang out, her purple hair gleaming in the dim light of the bedroom, I slowly approach my face towards hers, our lips slowly getting closer while glancing at her eyes with a dominant gaze, she pucked out her lips and closed her eyes, I gulped and ran out of the bedroom

"NIGERUNDAYOOOOOO!!!!"

I ran as fast as I can towards Silica's bedroom as I can hear Nana's irritated groan coming from the bedroom. I reach Silica's room door and knock on the door, waiting for her

"Coming!"

I can hear her cute voice from inside as before long, she eventually opens the door, and what I saw was...her naked body, her budding breads and incredibly young form, I didnt know what to say, speechless, blushing a storm, was she planning this? if so, I'd get on my knees right now and thank her from the bottom of my heart, but as soon as she realized, she also blushed and screamed, shutting the door on my face, I quickly got on one knee and made a fist with my hand, smirking

 **"I'm suddenly starting to believe God exists!"**

 ** _Chapter End._**


	10. Chapter 8

**_Chapter 8: Problems round every corner._**

Undoubtedly, this must be the stupidest thing that has ever happened to me, what you ask? Well, after catching Silica basically, N A K E D, She decided she wouldn't let me in without a blindfold, obviously my genius thought that couldn't be so bad, but...

"HOW DO YOU WANT ME TO EXPLAIN THE LAYOUT LIKE THIS?!"

I proclaimed, I could hear Silica "hmph" away angrily from my demise, damn me and my Loli love...I sighed and crossed my arms, silently hmming to myself, of course, what's the worst that can happen? Me explaining it badly and we getting seperate walking through and she eventually dies out of my sight?... _yeah now that I think about it, that ain't the best-_

"W-Well...I guess you're right...I can't exactly understand with you having a blindfold on...so you can take it down."

Her cute voice breaks me from my thought as I hear her, oh so she finally understood? I slowly grab the blindfold and lift it up to find Silica hugging her pillow with a annoyed pout looking away, she was wearing some Silk pijamas, I blink in shock, she...doesn't look half bad, she catches me staring though and quickly throws the pillow at my face

"START EXPLAINING!"

"OKAY OKAY-!"

I got up and started to explain the layout and the plan, the item was at the end of one of the paths, the monsters aren't too strong or too weak, mainly because it is supposed to be a floor for taking walks and hanging out around, I nod to myself once I'm done, closing the hologram I put down and place it back on my pocket, turning to Silica

"That's about it..."

I say, but I can clearly see her discomfort, did something happen? _Oh yeah her pet dying counts as something doesn't it-?_

"I-I...I can't sleep alone...Pina always slept with me in my arms...I-Im too scared to go to bed..."

 _My god...is this it? Is this the prophesied scene where I sleep with a cute girl without any other girls interrupting?! IS GOD FINALLY HAVING MERCY ON ME-_

"Ah, but I would rather sleep alone than with you."

"HUUUUUUUUH?!?!?!?!"

I can feel my heart break into pieces as I am denied from the most amazing scene in my life, is this what it means to be a actual good MC but you can't get anything but dense scenes?!

"Well...I guess...I still can't sleep alone...can you sleep on the floor next to me?"

 _"Are you secretly a sadist?!"_

I muttered while looking away, but once I looked back at her she actually looked scared, I sighed and shook my head, I quickly went over to the side of her bed and laid back down, closing his eyes to sleep, opening it slightly and looking to the side towards Silica

 _"No way, too cute"_

I muttered once again and chuckled slightly, dozing off in the floor, it didn't feel as bad as you would think...

 **August** **10th 2022, 10:00 AM, Twentieth Third Floor's Inn**

 _"Heavy..."_

I mutter as I flutter my eyes open, it seemed I actually managed to sleep well on the floor, I yawn and try to stretch mh arms, but I soon feel something on top of me, I slowly look over towards my chest, my eyes widened, speechless I look at her dumbfounded.

 _"W-whaaaaaaaaaaaat?!"_

What I thought was a pretty timed scream to go with my amazing totally not dense MC personality, was actually a pitiful whimper I let out as I looked to see Silica hugging my body tightly and nuzzling towards my chest, how...how did this happen again...? I don't remember, partially because I WAS ASLEEP?!

 _"Silica! oi! Silica!"_

I whisper as I try and shake her, no response, she seemed to be comfortable, I blinked in slight embarassement, did she really like hugging this much? but before I could continue my fumbled thought and racing heart, Silica slowly yawns and slowly blinks awake, looking straight into my eyes with a half asleep smile.

 _"Good morning..~"_

My blush only gets further red, gulping as I keep looking at her beautiful childish eyes

 _"g-g-g-g-g-good m-m-m-morning.."_

I let out a pitiful response as I'm a blushing mess, Silica slowly regains her senses as she keeps smiling, but it soon turns into a embarassed expression and a blushing mess as well, _if I squint hard enough I can see steam_

 _"w-w-w-w-what're you doing...?"_

She asks me, now on the same whimpers as me.

 _"You can make it sound like I know-!"_

I respond with a higher pitched whimper, As Silica slowly looks down at her legs wrapped around mine, and her arms wrapped around my body if hugging a huge plushie, she blushes further, I can see the anger and embarassement, I gulp, trying to think a solution for this...suddenly, I can hear roundabout slowly starting to play _,_ I managed to muster a response that I'd regret for the rest of my life

 _"Look at the bright side...at least you weren't lonely-"_

Silica turns to me and I gulp, as I'm suddenly drop kicked out the window

"AAAAAAAAAAAA-"

 **TO BE CONTINUED** **(** _right now)_

 **August 10th 2022, 12:10 PM, Twentieth Seventh Floor.**

After gathering our things and heading out once again, we eventually take the teleporter for the fourteenth floor, like some floors, this is a giant beautiful garden, it's as if Spring was always around here, saying it was beautiful was too little of a word to describe it, obviously it was a good dating spots for couples, which had grown exponentially ever since the game started...at least people that would've never met managed to find love in this game...even if it's still a death trap, at least one good thing came out.

"Master! Master! I wanna go gather sunflowers!"

Yui said, happily on my shoulders as she was taking out the pieces of glass out of my hair, I look up to her and smile, chuckling

"Of course Yui, don't go too far okay?"

"Yaaay-!"

She jumps from my shoulders and throws the last shard away, running away at the crowds of people, I look at Nana from the corner of my eye and nod, she does the same and dashes after Yui

"Hmph...taking me to a place like this..."

I look over to see Silica fumbling with her fingers together, blushing embarassedly, oh yeah, that's right, even if we came here to revive, It's still a popular dating spot...maybe...I take her hand into mine, intertwining the fingers, looking away as if to seem natural, I can feel she was shocked for a moment, but she holds my hand back and I chuckle happily, glancing at her as she seems to be smiling while looking down and blushing

"Let's go."

I say, she nods, and I start to walk towards the path, glancing at the couples, some guys having more than two girls..I guess those guys are making the HL list...I shake my head, continuing to walk ahead.

After a few minutes of walking down the path, I chuckled as I notice Silica walk happily towards our destination, it seems she's not very embarassed anymore and instead is quite happy, the monsters around this floor are quite the uh, how should I say it? Weaklings, a lot of monsters are weaker in floors like this, that's why most of them die with my touch...Silica though, is having a lot more problems then I thought, she keeps getting captured by plant monsters, and even though I like the pantie shots, it's quite sad to see, she really can't do this without a party huh? I shook my head as I remembered the fights, glancing at Silica next to me

"We are almost there, can you try not getting gulped down?"

"YOU DON'T EVEN HELP ME!!"

 _'That's because you'd find weird how strong I am'_

I thought to himself, sweating as I glanced away, clearing his throat and changing the topic.

"What are gonna do after reviving Pina?"

"T-That's a good question..honestly I didn't even think we'd reach this far..."

 _You can just call me weak looking you know?!_

"I just know I wont be able to keep going without a party..."

I placed a hand on my chin and started hmming to myself, and then I perked up, hitting my fist on my palm

"Oh! Why don't you join the Crystalized Warriors?"

Suguha's and Asuna's ever first female only guild, of course, she had every right to deny, but in case she finally wanted to feel accepted, it was a good suggestion, after all, they could keep her protect from anything bad.

"F-Female only guild...?"

I nod as a response, of course, that means taking the majority of females from other guilds...but it was a good movement, and they already had a decent amount of members

"I'll...think about it."

I chuckle, hopefully she does, after all, it's not everyday you get a recommendation like this...I'm sure they'd allow Silica as long as she told them my name...right?

"K-Kirito!!"

She yells out, I suddenly shoot my eyes towards in front of me, they widen..as what I see is...

 **The item I...we had come for...wasn't there..**

 **\--**

 **End.**

 _Afternote: I'm officially making Nana's looks into_ _Akane Shinjo from SSSS Grindman, and if you're wondering about the floors, I have updated the last chapter so it makes more sense of Silica not being able to go through the floor alone (special thanks to Saint), thanks for reading another chapter._


	11. Chapter 9

**_Chapter 9 - Continuous Paradoxical Problems_**

'Why?! Why wasn't it there?! Everything I did to endure this adventure had gone to nothing?! this is a lie...it has to be a lie, how can this be possible?! This item can't be stolen and can only be grabbed by beast tam-'

Before I could continue my thoughts, I turn towards what I presume is the reward of my hard work being completely shattered by Yui, who was now using the item on a different kind of feather, did she really spawn a beast familiar and then somehow manage to kill it?

"Silica, give me a moment"

I said as I quickly walked towards Yui and stood over her, squinting angrily down towards the Loli as she turned to me and gave me a dumbfounded smile, I could feel a nerve appear on my forehead as I grabbed her both by the arms and started shaking her

"YOU USELESS LOLI!! LOOK WHAT YOU DID I SUFFERED GOD'S BLESSING AND CURSE ON THE SAME DAY FOR NOTHING!?!"

Yui started screaming as she was being shaken, I dropped her mid air and turned towards Nana, who was supposed to be watching Yui, but in the end is doing what Yui said she would do, and is picking flowers and making a flower crown...why? Why am I surrounded by two airheads? Is this another curse of God? Before I could continue my comedically acclaimed thoughts, I turned towards Silica who hasn't taken her eyes off the pedestal for even a second, and was now crying while standing, tears slowly falling down.

"Silica.."

I murmured as I looked at the sad Silica in front of me, I sighed, it must be pretty hard to see the only item that could revive Pina just disappear like that...I frowned as I looked down to the side

"Master master"

I could feel Yui tug on my sleeve as I turned to her and rose a brow

"What?"

"If you're so worried about an item, why don't you go find MCH005?"

"I'm sorry?"

MCH's, apparently as these two told me, they're what controls the world of Aincrad so nothing bad happens within it, MCH001 controls NPC's, which is Yui, MCH002 controls player functions and their limits, MCH003 controls cheat skills, cheat functions and so on...apparently there's 6 of these cores, having two on me is already being a pain in the ass, who in the world would-

"MCH005 controls every item in the game! you could easily get another beast reviver."

No

But-!

No! I will not let NiceGuyKirito take over again! we are not getting another airhead stuck to us! We can't allow that!

But Silica is over there crying! I'd rather win two waifus instead of losing one!

You dumb virgin Otaku it's not worth it!!

Before I could continue my mental rebuttal showdown, I then realized something.

"What if someone already got them"

"The consoles scare people away because they think I'd will kill them or something, you were the only one stupid enough to stab one."

Ah...I see...

"Well..."

I turn towards Silica again who just keeps crying, tears flowing down her cheeks faster as time goes on, I sigh to myself, it's basically my fault that happened to her, and if I don't do something my guilt will kill me...what's a little bit less of sanity to a Loli? Nothing!

"Where...is this console?"

Yui smiles brightly...my eyes widen in terror, wait, wAS THIS HER PLA- before I could complete my awful realization, my shirt is grabbed with full force and I'm pulled towards Yui, who starts running at an incredible fast speed, leading me somewhere behind the pedestal and into the fields, I'm speechless as I look around, this place is literally a empty field! Why would anything be here..? My thoughts were cut short as in the distance I see a console standing there all by themselves, makes sense, who would come this far for absolutely no reason?

"Here Master!"

We stop in front of the console, it looks the same as any other one that I've stabbed so far, the only thought running through my mind was that, what kind of girl would come out of this? Would it be twins? Maybe a monster girl? I wasn't sure, but I gulped down my worries as Nana walked to my side, I took my sword and aimed, I glanced at Nana

 _"You'll regret this.."_ She muttered, I didn't care, as long as I could make Silica happy again, another annoying thing following me around wasn't a problem, I inhaled and stabbed the console, my eyes widen as they become purple for a second, pink lines run through the arm that was holding the sword and up to my face, as I'm blasted away into the field

"AAAAAAAAAAA-"

I screamed as I rolled, hit my face on the ground a couple of times and finally hit my back onto a nearby hill

"Haough-"

I fall sitting down with my face filled with dirt marks and my clothes all dirty, did I really fly that far? the higher the MCH the stronger the blast huh? I slowly blinked open my eyes to find someone sitting on my lap, I squint slightly to find a girl, approximately 5 feet something, pink hair with a black and white ribbon on each side of her head, "knightly" clothes, a slight metal chest plate and a slight metal skirt on her body, flat as a cupboard, but at least juicy in the lower parts, pink eyes and slight fangs ( _Astolfo from Fate/Grand Order)_..she was widely smiling at me.

"Master?"

She spoke, a high pitch and energetic voice, didn't sound as energetic as Yui, but did sound as tiring to deal with, before I could say anything, Nana came up next to me and towards my ear

 _"Forgot to tell you, but 3 MCH's are girls...the other three are guys."_ It took me...I'll be honest, a while for me.to fully process that statement, MCH003, 002 and 001 are girls...the rest are...guys? That sounds so completely unnecessary I don't understand why he'd make half a gender and the other three another gender! Why would anyone do that?! just make them all male or female for heaven's sake!

"Ah Nana! Yui! Your soul must really be strong Master!"

And why..? Why make a guy so cute? Why make him so feminine? W h y? Before I could continue my confusing thoughts, I quickly turn back to Astolfo, squinting

"I'll call you...Pinky?"

"Why don't you call him Dicky already?"

Nana retorted as I could feel her giant glare, I tilted my head slightly down as I sighed and cleared my throat, looking back into his eyes

". . .Arsto?"

I could feel his eyes brightening and glimmering with happiness, I gulped as he wrapped his arms around me and started nuzzling into my neck happily

"Master~! Master master master master~~!"

I blushed as I grabbed his shoulders, trying to pry him away

"I got it I got it Arsto! Let me go-!"

The glue type...fantastic, well, I guess now I can go and make Silica happy once again, so it's not all that bad

"Master let's fuck~!"

"WHY ARE YOU THE HORNY TYPE?!"

I reached Silica once again and showed her the item, she brightened like never before and hugged me so hard for a moment I didn't think she was a Loli, we went back to the main place and she waved goodbye after restoring Pina, walking away as I sighed happily, at least I made someone happy today, and that's what matters...Arsto had wrapped his arms and legs around my chest and was now successfully glued to me, I sighed in annoyance next, deciding this would be the end of my adventure for now, I opened the HL tab to find Silica was now heading towards the Crystalized Warriors base, so she decided to check it out?

"That explosion was a bit too much though..."

I muttered as I took out my now half sword, as the other half got stuck on the console, I sighed, I had to go and find another sword huh?

"Boo"

I hear Argo's shitty try to scare me, at least it worked on Arsto, who was now screaming at the top of his lungs and hiding himself on my chest, I sighed once once again, and glanced towards her

"What's up?"

"I have come to see how the harem plan has been coming togeth-"

Before she could finish I was already walking away, she quickly yelped in surprise and ran in front of me angrily

"So that's how it's gonna be?! Then fine! I won't give you the info I have on the greatest blacksmith on this game."

She hmphed away and I looked at her for a few seconds, inhaling calmingly, and exhaling

"I managed to get the first beast tamer."

"OH?! The cute Loli that's around?! Kirito you lucky thing! She has to be one good fuck don't you think!? That tiny body, imagine how tight it would be!"

Her words made me squint angrily, but she was right though, ever since I had promised Suguha that I'd...fuck her, I couldn't stop thinking about lewd things, am I really looking that forward to it..?

"Be careful Kirito! Cherish your virginity, because once you get rid of it, you'll be a unstoppable horny force!"

"You just want me to throw you down and fuck you don't you."

She didn't answer and instead gave me a slight smirk and thumbs up, WHY HER-! I'd had gone and strangle her if it wasn't for the fact I actually wanted a new sword, I sighed and shook my head side to side, going back to her

"The blacksmith."

"Ah! That's right, they live around the more city like floors, the fifteenth Floor is where she resides, so go pay her a visit!"

She nudges me with a bigger smirk and skips off, I can feel Arsto's hold tighten as he sticks out his tongue towards Argo, I shook my head side to side and I decide I'll go pay her a visit...after all, a man is only as good as his weapon...

 _I'm proud of that quote._

 **End.**

 **\--**

 _Afternote: I fixed some more floor mistakes in the last two chapters, and I present to you MCH005 Arsto! He's a neat addition that'll use for a bit more of comedic relief, also for smut, but I'll warn in the start of the chapter when that happens, beside that, next chapter I'll present our favorite blacksmith! Stay Tuned._


End file.
